The Breakdown
by Chasing.x.Rabbits
Summary: She broke down, and now with her feelings exposed Grissom feels compelled by his inner feelings for her to help and take care of her. Chapter 29. Last chapter next!
1. Breaking down

Author's Note: I re-did it to make it easier to read. Remember to review :)

It had been two weeks already. She couldn't believe it. They had, had a wonderful time or at least she did. Two weeks of nothing but waiting by the phone for a call from him.

"I guess it was never meant to be".

After saying that she got up from her couch and got ready for work since she already would be a tad late.

"Ring, ring, ring".

It was the phone! She quickly ran for it before it stopped ringing. It was only her boss, though she did still like him it wasn't her Hank. He inquired as to how quickly she could be there.

"Hurry, I need you were short a couple of people".

Before she could ask who or why he had hung up. So with hardly any make up on and her hair not done she hopped into her car.

"Ring, ring, ring".

It was her phone again, maybe it was him.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sara?" a man's voice quickly replied.

"Yes, and you?"

"It's me, Hank".

He had called her. She was so excited she could barely even drive. Her hands shook and her voice trembled.

_Maybe he'll ask me out on another date? _

But, no it was only to tell her about the dead body. After that her hopes were crushed and she just hung up right then and there.

At last she arrived at the crime scene. Hank and Grissom were already there and were getting impatient. As soon as she stepped out of her car Hank became a little nervous and shaky. He knew she'd be pissed at him for not calling her for two weeks but, the truth was he was seeing another girl. He could never tell her, she'd be to heart broken to do anything. So Hank just played it cool not saying much and avoiding anything that could lead to why he hasn't called her. After he got done telling the two all they needed to know to get to work he left, without even saying goodbye to Sara.

"Don't you two go out?" Grissom said.

"Well, I don't know." Sara replied.

Grissom was a very smart man but, this even confused him.

"You don't know?", "how can that be?"

Quickly Sara replied with an angry "I just don't know!"

After that she ran off towards her car. She didn't want the man she admired very much and aspired to be just like see her break down and cry like this, over a guy. He ran as fast as he could towards the car but she saw him coming and got inside the car.

"Please don't let her drive off", he said to himself.

She just sat there head in her lap and obviously upset. He opened the back seat door to sit beside her, to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked I'm just concerned about you".

"Concerned about me? Why? I can live my own life. I'm capable."

"Yes, true, but I just want to be there when you're hurt and help to heal your wounds."

"Why do you care?" As soon as she said that he ran off to stop himself from breaking down. How could he let her get to him like that? He was supposed to be the tough one.

She finally came out of her car and by this time Grissom was right behind the door waiting for her. She slowly opened the car door; she shook violently and looked very pale. As she stood up she fainted, and if it weren't for Grissom she would have hit the concrete. This was probably the only way; he thought to himself, he'd get to hold her in his arms. He didn't know she felt the same way about him. He gently picked her up and carried her back to his car and laid her down in the backseat to take her back to the lab.

As he carried her into the office she regained consciousness and looked up at the man who was carrying her. She asked what happened and he told her from when he left, saying he had gotten a phone call, all the way up to now.

She then tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Why don't you go to the lab and help Greg out." He said.

She, once again, planted her feet down to take a stand but collapsed. He helped her walk down to the lab where Greg was.

"Hey Gris, what's up? What's wrong with Sara?" Greg said.

"She fainted at the crime scene and still doesn't feel too good."

"Ok, cool. So I guess I'm Sarasitting".

"Hey Sara, would you like me to go and get you a coffee?" Greg offered

"I don't know just go and do something".

Greg went next door and saw Catherine with Warrick and decided he'd ask them if they had any clue as to what was going on with Sara.

"No, I haven't seen her today have you?"

"Me either", Warrick added.

"Yea, well, she's in my lab and I just wanted to know if guys had any idea as to what's wrong with her"

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if it had something to do with that guy, Hank." Catherine said.

"Hank?" both Greg and Warrick said simultaneously.

"Yea, I know odd she likes him but, he asked her out on a date and hasn't called her back. It's been at least two weeks now". "That doesn't seem like something…" Greg said.

He didn't even finished his sentence but he saw something pass by so, darted for his office.

She was gone! Grissom would never forgive him if something happened to Sara. He ran all over the lab asked people where she went. He finally was led in the direction of the restroom.

This made sense now. She was the type to run to the restroom so people wouldn't see her break down. With one quick gulp he swallowed his pride and walked inside. At least she was the only one in there.

She had locked herself in a stall so Greg got in the one right beside it and peeked over to her. She lay there, unconscious but, still managing a breath or two. He peeked his head outside the restroom and yelled

"Someone call an ambulance! NOW!"

Grissom heard Greg's voice and raced to the restroom.

"SARA!" He yelled.

Quickly he unlocked the door and threw himself down on her to check her vitals. Hopefully she was unconscious so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face. He quickly ordered Greg to go and do something so he could be alone. Then she awoke and weakly sat up to wipe the tears from his face. She began to fall back but he caught her in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder she said

"It's going to be okay."

He quickly whispered "Not until your better will things be okay".

That moment was one they would both secretly treasure. Greg walked in and asked if they still needed an ambulance.

"I don't think so" Grissom replied.

Greg walked back to the stall they were in and saw how passionate he really was about her. He now understood why he had always helped her. He was in love. Greg decided it'd be best to head back to the lab. Nick had returned from the crime scene Grissom and Sara were supposed to be on.

"Where are they? This is very unlike Grissom." Nick asked

"He's taking care of Sara right now" Greg responded

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm not sure but I think she's going to be okay. At least I hope so, for Grissom's sake".

Nick handed Greg the evidence and told him what to do with it.

"Catherine? Warrick?" Nick said.

"Yes" they both replied.

"What is going on around here?"

"I'm not sure I was hoping you could tell me" Catherine said.

"Well just don't get Ecklie involved." Warrick stated.

It'd been two hours since they'd all last seen Grissom or Sara.

"I think I should go check on them" Catherine said but, soon after she said that her phone rang.

Lindsey had been in a terrible accident she was now in been the ER.

"I got to go!" she quickly said and ran out.

"What was that all about?" Nick said.

"I don't know" Warrick and Greg said.

They all decided to go check on them together.

"Sara? Grissom?" they all said. Grissom didn't say a word; he was hoping not to be found. He didn't want people to see him like this. A strong hand firmly grasped his shoulder.

"Are you ok man?" Nick said.

Grissom just sat there arms tightly embracing Sara. His eyes were bloodshot; his face was dry and pale. He looked terrified. Nick called Greg and Warrick over with a slight wave of his hand. They all were stunned and this was why Grissom hoped no one would find him. Then Brass came in.

"Grissom, I've been looking all over for you!" Brass said.

Then, pushing through Greg, Nick, and Warrick, he caught a glimpse of Sara. Then he saw how bad Grissom looked.

"Poor guy." He said.

Grissom then picked Sara up and carried her to his office where he kept a big, comfy couch, blankets and pillows. Then laid her down and whispered

"Goodnight, Sara. I….." He was interrupted by Catherine coming in to see if he was ok.

He told her he was, and then asked her the same.

"No, I'm not. ER called me about an hour ago and told me my little girl was in an accident. When I went in there she was in emergency surgery."

"I'm sorry" he replied.

Catherine gave him a hug and left to go talk to Warrick. Sara saw this and started crying again. He bent down and wiped her tears and smoothed her hair from her face. He saw looked down at her arms and saw goose bumps so he covered her with his own child hood blanket and quilt. Then sat down and got to work.

After he had finished two evaluations she had woken up. Sara walked up behind him to see what he was doing. He then turned around in shock and without even saying a word quickly pulled her to him in a tightly grasped embrace. She then told him she was sorry for troubling him. Grissom nodded okay and as she turned to leave he said

"Please, stay. I need you." She then turned towards him for a moment.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to go get some coffee. You want some?"

"Sure".

She quickly went to the coffee makers and whipped up the equivalent to a Grande at Starbucks.

Then she reached for some sugar and syrup making sure to put in exactly what Grissom did. She returned with the mug of coffee and he looked puzzled.

"I thought you were going to get two coffees?"

"I did but they only had one mug." So she pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

He glanced in her direction. Never before had she looked so beautiful.


	2. A night in the office

Grissom then leaned in as to merely kiss her but, she pulled back. "Hank" she said. "But, Sara." He proclaimed "I- uh uh umm I well, I". "You, what?" She blurted out quickly, wanting to know more. He just couldn't get the words out so he took her hand and his favorite pen and drew a heart on it. She just sat there, in shock. He'd finally showed emotion. After all the trouble she went through to get him to show interest in her.

She then leaned towards him and nestled her head into his chest. He then got up and carried her to the couch where they sat and watched a little TV. This was the first time she'd ever seen him like this. He had feelings and for her. She suddenly felt so utterly happy she couldn't sit still.

He could feel the excitement within her and just like one of their previous cases She leaned in and whispered "Pin me down". He got up and pinned her to the carpet, now only inches from her body he moved in closer, eyes closed and head tilted. They then kissed. For the first time she felt loved. Then Catherine came in to tell Grissom goodbye and to make sure he knew she'd worked some overtime. She was shocked. She'd never seen Grissom open up to anyone. Much less even think about showing passion for them in such a way.

After standing there for a second she said "Am I interrupting something, here?" Sara quickly ran up to Catherine and hugged her. Catherine was shocked. She had thought Sara didn't really like her. Then she asked "Is everyone else still here?" "Yea except Sofia and Mia". Sara quickly darted to go and see them. It'd seemed like forever since she'd seen them all and, it had been, last week she was on vacation.

"What was that all about?" Catherine said. "I don't know I didn't even realize what I doing until you walked in" Grissom replied. "What was all the drama today about?" "Well Sara had a break down at a crime scene. I think it was because of Hank." Grissom said.

Then Sara came back in and quickly drew herself into Grissom, tightly holding his body to hers. Catherine then left and told them "See you guys tomorrow". Grissom then realized he needed to be getting home and getting some rest. "Sara" he said, "Would you like a ride?" "Sure" she replied. He then, on the way, forgot he was taking her home and had driven to his house. "Sorry, I forgot I was taking you home", "Its ok", "Well let me go inside real quick and go to the restroom and I'll take you home."

She then came inside behind him, with all her stuff, and set it in his bedroom. Then she told him she was going to go to the restroom and ended up taking a shower and throwing on some sweats she had in her bag. She, then, went to get a drink of water and found him in the hallway waiting for her.

"Hey, Grissom, I think it's a bit late for you to be driving so I'll just stay here." Deep down he was hoping she'd want to do that. He told her he had a guest room she could sleep in. She waited about a half hour before going back to his room, hoping he'd be asleep and she could sneak in. As she peered in everything seemed to be sound so she slowly crawled into his bed and then felt an arm around her. "I had a suspicion you'd come here" Grissom whispered. Then he rose up a bit and softly kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight.

When he woke up he went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Soon Sara awoke to a warm comforting smell. She knew where a smell like that would come from so she went to the kitchen. He was standing there putting the finishing touches on it then getting juice for them. As he sat the juice on the table she came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He turned around and planted a sweet loving kiss on her lips. "Good morning babe" he whispered in her ear.

She was in utter shock. Babe? She struggled to contain her happiness but somehow managed. When she went to work she'd never felt better. When someone came up to say hi she gave them a big friendly hug, even Ecklie who only came to give her a hard time about breaking down over Hank. As soon as she hugged him, he forgot that he was going to give her a hard time about and even asked if she was ok. Things were going up, life was good. She hadn't even felt like crying from sadness since yesterday. But, soon the unspeakable would happen.


	3. A secret set of stairs

After getting herself settled in a bit and getting a coke she went to get an assignment sheet from Grissom. He had her working a rape/murder with Nick. "Well I'll go get Nick and we'll be out there pronto, see you later" She said cheerfully. Before she left to get Nick she gave Grissom a quick peck on the lips. Her and Nick were then on their way.

"So you and Grissom finally got together?" Nick said "I don't know what I'd call this but, I hope he feels the same way I do. I don't think I can't stand another heart break especially from Grissom. I've felt something for him since the day my eyes settled upon his. This something has just kept growing inside of me." Sara replied. "I always knew there was something between ya'll". When they arrived Hank was there already. He hadn't said much to her and deep inside she knew he had cheated on her. After he told them what they needed to know he went up to Sara and told her he was sorry and still loved her very much. "If you loved me so much why didn't you call me!" Sara cried out "You were seeing someone else on the side. I can tell. I've worked many cases where that's involved so don't think for a moment I didn't notice." "But, Sara I'm sorry. I was just confused". He then waited for her to reply but she didn't say a word. He'd had enough, Hank ran off.

Then Sara's cell rang, it was Catherine. "Hey, Sara. There's been another rape/murder about a mile from where the crime scene you and Nick are working so could you go down there and check on it? Brass is already down there and I will be down there in about an hour.". "Well, that was Catherine and there's another rape/murder victim about a mile from here so you'll be working this one solo." "See you 'round Sara". Sara then rushed over to the new crime scene. "Hello, Brass" "How are you doing, Sara?" "Quite good" "Well I guess I'll go into the house and find out about our dead body." "See you later". Sara quickly walked into the house and looked around a bit before going upstairs. The bathroom was covered in blood but the dead body wasn't there. So she looked around a bit and found it in what appeared to be a guest room. She was a young girl couldn't be much over 24 or 25, a very pretty girl too. "Got any I.D on her yet?" "Yea, Leslie Owens" "Anything else I should know?" "I can't think of anything". After David left she began taking pictures and collecting evidence from the body and surrounding area.

She then focused her attention on what appeared to be then victim's clothing. The shirt was torn down the middle and the pants were ripped but, they were made like that. Sara would know since she used to do modeling. Then it hit her. This girl was a model. Just look at her, tall, thin, plastic. This brought Sara back to one of the darkest times in her life. She loved being a model but the further she got into it and the higher ranked she got the more pressure she was under to stay as thin as possible and to go out and get plastic surgery. She had hit rock bottom her long time boyfriend had walked out on her, she lost most of her real friends and she was about to get fired. Then one night she attempted suicide luckily that was the night her friend was coming back in town. She came in her apartment to find her lying on the bed, lifeless.

It took a couple of months before they let her go back to college. Still she had to go to therapy 5 times a week for 18 months. Soon she came out of her train of thought and a few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around to start filling Catherine in on her findings she soon found out it wasn't her. It was a man and a big man at that. Before she could even get a good look he struck her with a baseball bat and strangled her until she was unconscious. He then picked her up and carried her off to a secret set of stairs and went out a back exit and into a car. He dumped her lifeless body in the backseat and drove off a back way.

After a half hour Sara awoke, she felt dizzy, and also felt unaware of her surroundings. A few minutes after she was kidnapped Catherine finally arrived. "Sorry about that Sara I got caught up in traffic", "Sara?" As she walked around a bit she realized Sara was not there. So she got on the phone and called Nick. "Nick?", "Yea", "Well I arrived at the crime scene and Sara's not here", "She's missing?", "I'm thinking so. Make sure to contact Brass before talking to Grissom". "Sure, Cath.".

"Brass?" "Yes, Nick" "Well we have a problem" "What's that?" "Well Sara is missing" "Oh no. Well I'll put out an alert right away. Oh and do you want to tell Grissom or have me do it" "I'll do it." Nick ran to Grissom's office as soon as possible, nearly knocking Greg down. "Nick, what's the matter?" "Sara!" "What about her?" "She's miss…" "WHAT! This cant be I have got to find her. "She's the only one I feel I can truly open up to and what's more is I have never felt this way about a girl. I think, I love her" "Hey Gris, I'm sorry I will do everything I can to help you find her".

In the meantime Sara's kidnapper drugged her up and took her to his room, after that she couldn't remember a thing. When he left the room she heard his car start and roll away. So she wiggled her wrists and freed them then cut the cloth from around her ankles. As she stood to leave she noticed her clothes were tattered and torn so she carefully took them off and bagged them off along with the cloth and rope. After that she went through his closet and grabbed a robe and some shoes. Walking out the door she realized she had no idea as to where she was so, she called the lab and told them the address she was at told and them to pick her up ASAP. Within 30 minutes Grissom arrived.

"Sara?" "Yes" Sara replied weakly "Are you okay?" "I don't think so" "Well let's get you to a hospital and have some tests run" As soon as Sara heard the words: tests and run she knew what had happened. "Grissom?" "Yes, Sara" "I just want you to know that…" She was then interrupted by Nick and Greg walking up to her.

"You ok?" "No" "Well if there's anything you need just let me know" After they left, Grissom helped Sara into his car and drove her to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital they took Sara to a room and told her that a CSI would be by shortly to take samples. Grissom came in and waited by her side and about thirty minutes later Catherine came in and was shocked at who she saw, though she knew it was going to be Sara, it was still a shock to see her like this. She'd recognized Grissom for sure but she could barely tell that the woman with him was Sara.

"Sara?" "Yes", "Do you mind Grissom being in here during your exam?" "No." "Hey, Cath. Would you do the fingerprinting first?" "Sure thing, Gris". As soon as Catherine finished fingerprinting Grissom held onto Sara's hand. It seemed like the "exam" lasted for hours. Grissom hated every minute of it, he hated the fact someone could do something like this to Sara.

The part he couldn't stand the most was what Sara called the "clock exam". He was hoping his hearing would just go away momentarily because; he could hear her groan in pain. It was then over and, she turned to Catherine who was barely holding it in "Catherine, I just want to thank you for coming down here after you shift was over so I would feel more comfortable" "No problem, Sara, I'd do it anytime for you, you've been such a good friend and I just want to let you know that Lindsey really looks up to you" "Really?" "Yea, she even asked me if she could dye her hair brown and get brown contacts and when I asked her why she told me it was because she wanted to be just like you"


	4. Together Alas?

"Sara" Grissom said, "Would you like me to take you home to get you some clothes?" "Yea I guess". So they hoped into his car and drove to her apartment. When she got there he walked her up but suddenly became shy and didn't go in. Was he afraid? And if so, of what? She soon came out with two bags and dressed in her pajamas. "Alright time to hit the road" Grissom said. On the way down the stairs Sara started shaking and became unsteady.

"Sara, Are you sure you're alright?" "Yea, yea I'm fine". When they got in the car Sara started to feel better, now that she knew she was alone with someone who she loved and trusted. "Sara, you know how you said you wanted to go out to dinner with me that one time?" "Yes." "Well I think I want to take you up on that offer. How's tomorrow night?" "Good for me".

They again went to bed together and she woke up to him making her breakfast. Today it was an omelet with pancakes and homemade syrup. After she had eaten she went to get ready and as she looked in the mirror she realized what he had done to her. How badly beaten she was. Before she could realize what she was doing she let out a cry Grissom came running to her to see what was wrong.

"Look at me, I'm ugly. I'm bruised and broken." "I don't think so. You'll always be beautiful to me though you may be bruised you'll never be broken". As Grissom walked away she began to cry, no one had ever cared for her this much. She'd never been this loved. So she dried her tears and did her hair. She didn't put on make up because the bruises on her face hurt too much. After that she put her clothes on and found Grissom, standing in the living room.

"You ready Gris?" Sara asked. "Yea, babe". He then walked up towards her and stood in front of her giving her a hug. Then she leaned in a little closer and gave him a soft kiss. As they walked at to his car he did something different. He grasped her hand ever so gently and opened her door for her and helped her in. Something had overcome him. He had become a sensitive man.

When they went inside Warrick leaned over to Catherine and whispered "What's going on with them, they're always showing up to work together and leaving together too?" "I don't know" Catherine said. "Maybe they're, you know, together now." Catherine added. "Well it's about time, they've always had I thing for each other, I think" Warrick said.

"Hi Cat., hi Warrick" Sara said cheerfully. "Hey Sara" Catherine said, "I need to umm ask you something kind of personal" "Oh ok", "Let's step into my office" "Ok?" Sara agreed again, shyly. "Ok, we have all been wondering this but, what is going on with you and Gris?" "Well uh he's been helping me out cause of, well you know." "Oh ok Sara, I've just been seeing you guys just latched to each other's side a lot here lately" Catherine then walked out the door and Sara followed and went down to see Grissom. "Hey there!" "Hi Sara I have an assignment for you, you're to be working with Nick and Catherine.

I'll be working on a different case with Warrick." "See you 'round". After she got the assignment sheets she leaned in to give him a hug and kiss before she left. What surprised her was that Grissom held her tightly and didn't pull away. "Catherine, Nick, I got assignment sheets and we're investigating a murder on the Vegas strip". "I'm driving!" Catherine quickly added. They then made their way out to the car and were on their way to the Vegas Strip. "Well we are here" Sara said.

"Hey there Brass" Catherine and Warrick said. "Can you tell us anything about the victim?" "All I know is that she has no I.D and was a model. Similar to those two cases you guys haven't been able to figure out yet. Who ever it is obviously targets models". Sara started to shiver inside but she knew she had to remain brave. "Oh and Hank will be here in a couple of minutes to pronounce" Brass told them. Sara shivered again. Just the mere thought of him made her uneasy. "Hey there you guys" Hank said. He then quickly got to work and the pronounced. After that he walked over to Sara who was frozen in a cold sweat of fear.

"Hey Sara I really need to talk to you." "About what Hank?" "How I treated you…." "Badly, you mean" "Yes I admit I screwed up and I'm sorry I ended it with her I promise" "You cant prove it to me" "I'll do what ever it takes to get you back" "Too late, I'm with someone. He's truly a special man. He actually appreciates me and he wouldn't cheat because he's not like you" "But Sara, Wait" But it was too late she had ran off.

Catherine chased after her and asked what happened. She told her and Catherine looked up at her and just gave her a hug. "Look, Sara, I'm sorry about this. I've been through some rough relationships but, just feel lucky that you're with a man as great as Grissom." "You know what, you're right but, I still can't help but feel worthless because I was cheated on" "Sara, your not worthless, not to me, not to Grissom, not to Nick, not to Warrick, and not to Greg, and that's all that matters is us. We are your true friends. We'd never trade you in for something new. We may make new friends but we'd never replace you." "Thanks, Catherine".

Then they dove right into collecting the evidence around the body and on the body. "Hey Nick, come look at this" Catherine said. "Her modeling card, maybe she was looking for work." Nick replied. "Could be, lets bag it and then once we're done here we'll take everything back to Greg and then go to the address on here" Catherine said. "Hey guys, I found her wallet." "Really Sara, good job now maybe we can identify her" Nick said. "That's what I was thinking but then I saw there's no drivers license and her credit cards are gone too. The only thing that's here is a little money and an agency card" Sara said. "Well then we'll go to the agency too." Catherine added.

So as soon as they finished gathering evidence they all headed back to the lab to give it Greg and tell him what they want him to do with it. "Greg, I want you to try to get a print off this wallet and everything in it. Most likely it will be the victim's prints but, her credit cards and driver's license are gone so someone was in here besides her." Sara said. "Ok guys, anything else?" "Yea", Catherine added and then handed him all the evidence and started explaining what she wanted him to do with it. As Catherine was doing this Sara wandered down to Grissom's office in hopes to find him, he wasn't there so she looked around a bit.

As she was looking around Grissom came in and gently touched her shoulder. "Grissom, it's nice to see you." "Nice to see you too". Then he gave her a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. "How is the Vegas Strip case coming?" Grissom asked "It's coming alright. We still haven't identified the body yet but we did find a couple of cards. One was her modeling card and the other was an agency." "Well did her card have her name on it?" "It was a stage name. So we're going do to the two addresses we've gotten and see if we can identify her that way" "Well I'll see you around Sara." Grissom said as he turned to give her another hug. "You ready, Sara?" Catherine asked when she walked into Grissom's office.


	5. Too Familiar

"So where exactly is this place we're looking for?" Sara asked.

"Well it's just a few blocks down from the strip" Catherine replied.

When they got there Sara shied away and tensed up. "What's wrong, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Well this place is familiar. Too familiar."

"How's that?"

"Well I used to do modeling and this is where I came."

As soon as Nick heard that he thought of the three girls who we're raped and murdered. The connection, they all were models. He targeted models, though it could be more than one person. He pulled out his cell phone stepped back and called Brass.

"Hello." "Hi, Nick" Brass said.

"What do you need?"

"Well you know those two other girls who were raped and murdered? Well I have a connection; they were all models for this same agency. I think Sara was too because, as soon as she saw the place she stepped back and tensed up. Maybe she was a target too."

"Well I just hope we can nail this guy."

Then Nick went up to Catherine and told her what he had just told Brass.

"Hey, Sara" Catherine said sharply

"Yea, Cath."

"Were you once a model?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well we found a connection between all the victims."

"What is it?"

"They were all models and we think from this agency. Did you ever model for this agency?"

"Yea"

"Maybe you shouldn't work this case. We'll have Brass come pick you up and when you get back to the lab tell Grissom to pull you from this one".

A few minutes later Brass pulled up and picked Sara up to take her back to the lab. When she got back she ran in to tell Grissom who was studying the case notes.

"Hey, Gris."

"Yes Sara"

"Well Catherine told me it'd be best if I didn't work the case I'm on since it has a connection to my attack."

"And what's that?"

"Well all of the girls were once models for the P & P agency."

"Oh ok well I'll put you on my case then. Me and Warrick are about to go back to the crime scene so grab your kit"

"Ok. I'll get some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure. You know how I like it"

Then Sara walked off the make coffee and met up with Greg. "Hey Sara I got some prints off your wallet."

"It's not my case anymore. Nick found something that connected me to the case so I'm working with Grissom now."

"Does it have anything to do with your attack?" Greg whispered, cautiously since he knew it'd be a sensitive subject for her.

"Yea" Then she walked off to go and get some coffee for her and Grissom.

"Hey, Gris. I have your coffee."

"Thank you Sara. Whenever Warrick gets back we'll head out."

"Ok, well let's sit and relax for a minute."

So she got up from the chair in his office and went to go sit on the couch and he followed. He sat down right beside her and wrapped his arm around her and drew her in closer to him. After 15 minutes Warrick walked in.

"You two lovebirds ready?"

"Yea" they both said.

"Well let's go. By the way I'm driving." Warrick said.

As they were walking out to the car Sara got a phone call from Brass.

"Hello" Sara said, having an idea as to what he needed.

"Sara. We need you to try to identify your attacker."

"Ok. I didn't really get a good look but I'll try." Sara said, hanging and turning towards Warrick.

"Sorry guys Brass wants me to look at a line up but I won't be long."

As she walked in Grissom followed her. As she got to where they had the lineup she became nervous but, when she felt the warm gentle feeling of Grissom's hand grasping hers the fear went away. She looked through the lineup of guys then she remembered him being large not as in fat but like a body builder type with a scar on his elbow. As she looked through the guys she saw one who was the size of her attacker so she asked to see his elbow and sure enough it was him.

When she heard his name she nearly fainted. Back when she was a model he worked for her agent and was the one who really did all the work. He recruited the girls, set up the photo shoots, he even the measuring. The only thing he didn't do was pay for the events and clothes, the agent did that, but he was the one who drove her to her first suicide attempt.

He always would say "You're so pretty but you just need to lose at least 5 pounds" so she would then a few weeks later it was 5 more. When she told him she was leaving he got very angry, he would call her house and her cell phone. He even called some of her friends; he had become obsessed with her probably because, she was becoming a runway hit.

"That's him. Number 4"

"Ok thank you Sara".

"Thanks Grissom" Sara said as she slowly walked away from the line-up as if in a state of shock.

"No problem, it's just something you should do for someone you really care for" Grissom said as he turned and looked towards her.

Then they hopped into the car and Warrick drove down to the house where their victim was murdered.

"Ok, we are looking for something blunt, that the killer could have smashed our vic's head onto or with." Warrick said to Sara and Grissom.

"Well do you have any pictures of his head so I can get an idea as to what could have caused this" Sara said.

"Yea here you go" Warrick said handing the pictures to Sara.

She then headed toward the victim's bedroom, where he was found, and looked around. She walked around to the other side of the bed and tripped over something but, that wasn't her concern; something had hit her. What if it was under the bed? She looked all around and finally found a hair dryer, it matched the picture. So she bagged it and took it down to Grissom.

"I found what could have been used to hit him in the head" Sara said proudly.

"Well good work Sara, make sure to get it to Greg to process" Grissom said.

A couple of hours later they finished up and decided to head back in.

"Hey Sara, after work I'll drop you off at your house to get clothes and we'll go out to dinner at around 7" Grissom said to Sara as he saw her putting her stuff away in her locker

"Sound's good to me"

As Warrick overheard this he couldn't help but smile. Everyone wanted them to get together and now they were it made everyone feel good deep down inside, even Greg who was very jealous. Greg had liked Sara for awhile but knew she didn't have any feelings for him so he decided to just be friends and not go after her.


	6. Reservations for Mr and Mrs Grissom?

Author's Note: I probably should have started doing these thing right away but, oh well. I need more reviews so, please, just tell me what you think. This chapter just stops in the middle, to leave you guys hanging, so I'll get chapter 7 up quickly. I may have it up as early as tonight or as late at tomorrow night.

"Hey Grissom what are you doing after work?" Catherine asked

"I was going to take Sara out for dinner" he replied.

"Oh ok well I was going to ask if you could watch Lindsey."

"Well we both could after we get back. I'll take her out earlier, around 6; we should be back by 8"

"Well that'll be good I'll bring her by your house at 8:30".

Then Grissom walked back to his office to fill out a couple of evaluations and take Sara home. After he finished he went to Sara's office.

"Sara, you ready?"

"Yea"

As he walked behind her desk he saw that she was emailing an old friend from college.

It read, Hey Ellie, Its been awhile since we've talked and I saw an old letter you sent me and decided to just tell you how I'm doing. I got a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab I don't really have my own place but, I don't really want my own place. I don't exactly have a boyfriend but there's this guy who I'm pretty sure really cares for me and I feel the same. We haven't gone out yet but we are tonight. Ever since he told me he was going to take me out to dinner that's all I could think about. I really think this one is a keeper. He's good looking, smart, funny, compassionate, and just perfect. Well I've go to go now.

After he read it his heart filled with joy. It was confirmed she really does like him back. They then left for her apartment she went inside and grabbed a bunch of clothes and headed out the door. It was getting closer to her first date with Grissom. Though she had stayed over at his house several times she had never been on an actual date.

When they got to his house she rushed for the guest area and started getting ready. She took a shower then put on the dress she was going to wear. The dress was simple but, breathtakingly beautiful. Then she applied her make up and did her hair. She smoothed out the bouncy curls and flipped her hair under and slicked the layers back. It was a vintage hair style she'd seen in a magazine once and had just fallen in love with it. It was now time for the finishing touches, shoes, purse and jewelry. She picked grabbed a small pair of chandelier earrings and a matching necklace. She stepped into the closet and grabbed a pair of black flats and leather, fake of course, quilt style purse.

When she stepped out of the guest room she saw Grissom standing there with a dozen silk roses. She took the roses and put them into a vase and carried them into the "her" room. She set them on the nightstand and walked out the door. Grissom couldn't take his eyes off her, he could barely even speak. In the hallway he turned to look once more into her sparkling brown eyes.

"You look beautiful"

"You look great yourself" She then tightly embraced him and softly kissed him twice on the lips.

He then led her out to his car and they drove to her favorite restaurant.

"Hey, Sara"

"Yea"

"Catherine asked me a favor"

"Yes…"

"She asked if we could watch Lindsey tonight after we get back"

"Oh ok" She said looking around as they stepped outside "Wow. It's even more beautiful than I remembered"

"No match for your beauty though" Grissom said sweetly.

She then put her arm around his lower back and he put his around her shoulder. As they went in she gasped. It was beautiful she thought to herself.

"Hello. Reservations?" The receptionist asked. "Oh wait your Mr. Grissom and this is Mrs. Grissom I assume."

He glanced over at her and looked into her eyes, she didn't say a word. She played along with it she liked imagining she was Mrs. Grissom. She liked that thought, she'd always wanted some one to say that and not have to correct them because, she didn't want him to think she liked him in that way or even worse him correcting it.

"Hello my name's Melanie and I will be serving you two tonight." Their waitress said.

Then she lit the two candles between them and placed a single rose in the vase.

"What can I get you two to drink tonight?" Melanie said.

"I'll have iced tea" Sara said.

"And I'll have the same" Grissom said.

After the waitress left they didn't say anything to each other. They couldn't; his eyes were fixed up her and her eyes were fixed up him. They then pondered what to order.

"Have you two decided on what to have tonight?"

"I have" Sara said. "I'll have the Fruit and nut salad with mashed potatoes and vegetables for the two sides."

"And I'll have the seasoned shrimp with a garden salad and vegetables on the side." Grissom said.

"I'll have your dinner right out to you" Melanie said.

For a few minutes there was silence but then Grissom said "Sara, I haven't really came out and told you this but I just want you to know that I really like you."

"I've always felt something for you." She replied.

Just then the waitress came back with their food. They didn't say much until they left but they didn't need to.

As they finished and were walked back to the car Sara said, "Grissom, are we officially dating now?"

"Well would you like us to be?"

"I couldn't ask for more" Sara said.

"It's official." Grissom said happily.

All the way back to his house she couldn't stop thinking of him. It was 8:30 already and Catherine was inside.

"Hi, you two; Have fun?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Lindsey, I'm going to go now ok? So be good" Catherine said.

"Sara!" Lindsey said. Sara bent down to give Lindsey a big hug.

"I guess you guys will be okay. Bye sweetie"

"Bye Mom" Lindsey said.

"Lindsey, let's go put up your things, you can stay in my room" Sara said.

"Ok. Cool." Lindsey happily replied.

Sara showed Lindsey around and then helped her put her things up. Lindsey sat down on the bed and waved Sara over to sit beside her.

"Sara, I want to talk to you about something"

"Yes"

"I miss my dad so much. I wish my mom would get married again" Sara didn't quite understand why Lindsey was sharing this with her and, now. It was probably because she didn't, really, have anyone else she couldn't talk to about it.

"I know you do. When I was young I my dad died too." Sara said but, she didn't want to go into to details it was too painful for her still.

"You know, my mom really likes you" Lindsey could see a tear forming in Sara's eye so she knew it'd be best to change the subject.

"Really?"

"Yea, she was really upset the other day when you were missing she couldn't even sleep"

"I look up to her too."

"Sara, I'm getting kind of tired."

"Oh ok what time do you need to get up?"

"Around 6:45 I have to be at school by 7:50"

"Ok and what do you like to have in the morning for breakfast?"

"I usually have cereal."

"Ok, does honey nut cheerios sound good?"

"Yea"

"Alright good night" Sara said then she reached down to give Lindsey a hug.

After this she went into the living room where Grissom was sitting down and watching a little TV. He saw her come up to him and he reached his arm around her and pulled her in closer. She held his hand and put the other hand right above his knee. He rested his other hand on top of the one on his knee. They stayed up for a couple of hours just sitting there enjoying each other's company.

After awhile Grissom looked over and saw she had fallen asleep so he then carried her to his bed and carefully tucked her in. That next morning she woke up at 6:30 and made Lindsey's breakfast while Grissom made hers. She went in to wake Lindsey and she got right up. The morning was going great but, she knew it wouldn't be for long. On the way to drop Lindsey off at school and head to work she ran into Hank.

"Hi, Sara"

"What are you doing here?"

"Catherine asked me to watch Lindsey last night and I'm dropping her off at school"

"Oh well I'll see you around" Hank said.

"I hate running into him" Sara said to Grissom.

"I understand, he cheated on you and acted like it never happened". Grissom replied.

"Bye Lindsey have a good day" Sara said.

Grissom knew she was going to want to talk about it but, not now. She was, still, hurt by him and he hated seeing her hurt. But, he knew that he couldn't say anything to Hank because, on occasion, he had to work with him.


	7. An emotional reveal

Author's Note: This chapter is quite emotional for Sara. The ending isn't the best but, it's not a really bad cliffhanger, like some of the ones to come are. On another note, I will try to get chapters up a little quicker but; the editing process takes a while. I'm almost done writing out the story. It will have a sequel which, I don't expect, to have much drama, as in life or death. I expect, in about one to two weeks, to start on the sequel. Don't forget to review. It only takes about 20 seconds and these chapters take around 20 minutes to an hour. : )

Warning – Part of this chapter is quite sad. If you think about the torture it is to Sara. Well read on and find out.

Grissom and Sara arrived at work a few minutes later only to have to go right back out on assignment. "There's been a break in an apartment complex."

When Grissom saw the address the look on his face had almost given it away.

"So where are we headed Grissom?" Sara said.

"Your apartment" Grissom replied.

Just then she realized something. She hadn't moved since her modeling career had began, surely they still had her files.

"I think I know who did this"

"Who?" Grissom asked.

"Whoever has been attacking these girls."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well they keep personal information on file such as name and residence." Just the she burst into tears. "I'll never even be safe in my own apartment." She cried.

"Why don't we, after the shift, go out and buy you some new clothes and any other things you may need until this investigation is over and you can stay at may place"

"That's sounds good to me." Sara said.

She secretly liked this; she wanted to "live" with him.

Going inside was the hardest part for her. Her most precious items were gone and most everything else was ruined. She then ran to the kitchen to see if her picture of her and her old best friend from the modeling agency was still there but it too had been destroyed. She then opened the refrigerator and inside was an envelope with a note.

"Grissom, I found something"

"Yes Sara."

"Well in the refrigerator I found this note in an envelope."

"Well dust for prints on the envelope and then read the note."

She quickly fingerprinted it and read the note inside.

"You could have been something great. You are beautiful and talented. You just couldn't do anything right you kept screwing up. If you had of lost just five more pounds it would have made both me and you a ton of money. $1 million per show and photo shoot. I had 3 set up. That would have been 3 million dollars."

As Sara read the note she started crying.

"Sara, is it the note?"

"Yea"

"Want to go outside and talk about it? I'll call Catherine and Warrick over to pick up where we left off."

"Thanks" So Grissom got on his phone and called Catherine and Warrick down to the scene and filled them in on what was happening.

"We'll be right there Gris." Catherine assured him.

Then he and Sara walked down to the little park they had near the apartments.

"Would you like to tell me what the note said or is there something I need to know first?"

"Well when I was in college I did some modeling to pay for my tuition, and one day I was looking through the paper and found the P & P agency. Right away they signed me on. This guy, named Mark and his twin brother Pete, was the one who arranged everything for me. Fittings, photo shoots, shows things like that. For a while everything was great I wasn't near the top but I wasn't struggling like some of these models. Then I started going up, I became what they call "high demand". That's when he decided to break out the words "You have a fitting in a week I expect you to have lost five pounds". No problem in a week I had gone down 5 pounds but, soon it became ridiculous. I was 5'7 and he wanted me down to 100 pounds. I didn't have a problem with 120 but then it started becoming a struggle. I was making good money but I looked horrible. My skin had lost all of its natural color my nails cracked and broke all the time my hair was thinning. But I kept going, it was like a compulsion. I couldn't quit because I had become accustom to living well. I had my own apartment, my own brand new car. I had it all. One day I can in for my fitting before a big show they first measured then weighed. I was only 110 pounds. I had no muscle I had all fat but very little. I couldn't even bare to look at myself in the mirror. After the fitting he told me that the show was in one week and I was not to dare gain even an ounce after the show there would be another fitting and I was to have lost another 5 pounds."

Sara was now crying very hard so much so Grissom couldn't even handle it.

"When the show came around I was so wasted that I fell over on the runway. Then the next fitting came along I had lost the five pounds that he had asked me to. At this point I could barely walk much less do another show. He gave me the same lose five pounds before the next fitting and don't dare gain an ounce speech. By the time the show came around I was so screwed up I could barely walk and was blacking out more and more frequently. On the runway I kept my body stiff to try not to fall again. Soon the next fitting came along and I was down the 100 pounds he once wanted me at. I was now nothing but a pile of bones. This time it was a photo shoot. I was glad this time I wouldn't have to walk around much. Then again he told me to drop another five pounds. This was the last straw I couldn't do it. I wanted to be in vogue badly but it wasn't worth it so I went through hell with my bosses and agency. I was near getting fired when I first tried to kill myself but I don't want to talk about that right now."

Grissom then understood why she destroyed all the photos she had of her during her modeling career.

"Don't worry Sara; no matter what you go through I'll always be here to lend you a hand to pick you back up and a shoulder to cry on."

Then after they finished talking he went back to the lab to give the evidence to Greg and to take Sara shopping for some clothes to replace was destroyed and to get her anything else she needed.

"Grissom, I just want to thank you for doing all this for me. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem Sara. I do it because I want the best for you and only the best."

She didn't finish shopping that night but got enough to get her by for a week or two. He then drove her to his house and helped her put her things away. While he was helping her she had fallen asleep in her bed so he decided to just to sleep in there for the night just so he could be close to her. He was comforted by the beat of her heart, by the pulse of blood running through her veins.

The morning she awoke to was different. She didn't smell warm food nor did she feel Grissom beside her. She had a bad feeling he was gone. But why would he just up and leave like that? So she looked around to make sure he wasn't around the house somewhere. He did that a lot. If something caught his attention he'd go check it out but, if he was to leave he would have told her. So she decided it'd be best to call his cell; he always had it on. Three rings and he still hadn't answered something was up, she became even more worried when she got his answering machine. This was unusual for Grissom, she thought.

"Hello, Catherine?"

"Yes Sara"

"Has Grissom been in today"

"Yea, I told him to go investigate the break in at that apartment. Why?"

"Well when I woke up he'd already made my breakfast and was gone"

"I called him in early because we got a new lead, oh and I need to talk to you so can you come here ASAP, don't worry your not in trouble". Sara hopped in her car and drove off to the lab.

"Yes, Cath?"

"Well the hint we got was you telling him about the modeling agency."

"He told you about that?"

"Not all of it he told me he couldn't go into the personal details that concerned you, all he told me was how deathly skinny they wanted you and that they put pressure on you to do so and get plastic surgery and also about you quitting."

"Oh ok."

"Hey, Sara what's going on between you and Grissom?"

"Well after I broke down he started taking care of me and I saw a side of him I've never seen before"

"So your staying at his house permanently now?"

"Not exactly but I wouldn't object to it"

"Well I know this is personal and you don't have to say anything but, have you to, you know, slept together yet?"

"Yes, but not like you think; it's just a simple I crawl in bed and put my arm around him"

"So how far have you two gotten?"

"Well the closest thing to making out was when I quoted myself from a previous case and said "Pin me down" but it was only a kiss"

"Oh, sorry I'm asking all these personal questions I've just always seen you two as a couple and I thought it'd never happen. I even liked him once, still do a little but he's yours and I, well, I like Warrick."

"He's pretty hot; you two would look good." Sara admitted.

She left the Catherine's office and went off in search of possible answers. She held out hope that'd he be okay, untouched and unharmed. This thought showed just how little she knew of this man's capabilities.


	8. Deep Cuts

Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, sorry but, I've got a lot more coming. The next chapter will be up around Saturday or Sunday.

It was then time for her shift. No news of Grissom, still. So she went out to her apartment with Greg.

"Thanks for taking me Greg."

"No problem."

"Uh, Greg"

"Yes"

"You're getting a little too close. Do you mind scooting over a bit?"

"But I'm better looking than Grissom"

"I wouldn't cheat on him for the world"

"Well that's good to know" Greg said disappointedly.

They then went in and the police were already there looking all around for signs of a struggle.

"What's this?"

"Well we're looking for signs of struggle"

"Struggle, of what, this was a break in"

"Well Grissom was kidnapped and they left this note" Sara then ran off crying, Greg followed.

"Hey, Sara they'll find him. I promise. I have an idea how about I take you back to the lab and I'll come back here with Catherine and Warrick and leave you with Nick."

"Ok just get me out of here all I want to do is find my Grissom."

Greg then drove her back to the lab.

"Nick, I'm dropping Sara off here and getting Catherine and Warrick." Greg said to Nick who was eating a sandwich

"Why are you dropping her off ya'll just left?" Nick asked in his cute Texan accent.

"Well we need some one to stay with Sara and, Grissom is missing so I don't think it'd be good for her to be on this case"

"Alright man hope you find him".

"Sara" Nick said.

"Yea Nick"

"How've you been doing?"

"Well until now things have been good."

"We think we got the guy who, you know, assaulted and kidnapped you. It's actually a team of guys but I think we can nail them."

"Good. I don't want him to get away with this. That was something I was supposed to keep 'till I got married." Sara said as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I'm sorry Sara. I'm sure Grissom, of all people, will understand" Nick said giving Sara a hug and a tissue.

"So you know about me and Grissom too?"

"Well it's very obvious. He really likes you a lot but, the good thing is he can separate work and private life. I hope we find him. I think we will though."

"It was more than likely my attacker. He probably sent in the tip and decided to hurt anyone close to me."

Not wanting to remind her it was something she said that had them thinking to go back to her apartment he decided to direct questioning away from the "tip".

"How did he know it'd be someone close to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knows someone close to me here would search day and night for this person and that'd be his chance. All I know is I want Grissom back"

"I really do hope we find him." Nick then reached over to Sara and wiped away the cold streaming tears from her face.

"Thank you." Sara whispered.

A few moments later her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Well we've got a lead, Sara, but, we need your help", Catherine said.

"Well you know I'd do anything to find him"

"I need to know the address where you were taken to"

"613 Timber Street"

"Thanks".

"Who was that?" Nick said when she got off the phone.

"It was Catherine; she wanted to know the address I was taken to when I was kidnapped",

"Oh" Nick said.

Just then Greg came running in.

"Sara! Sara!"

"What Greg?"

"We found him. He's bruised and a few cuts but he's going to be okay."

"Thank you so much Greg". Sara then ran over to him and gave him a big hug, which she knew would make his day, then quickly ran to her car to go to the hospital where she knew they'd take him.

"Where's Gil Grissom?" She asked.

"He's on floor 3 room number 342"

"Thank you."

She ran to the elevator and quickly pressed "3". She quickly darted, as if he would soon disappear, down to his room and opened the door.

"Grissom, you okay?"

"I am now that you're here."

She embraced him gently so she wouldn't hurt him but, just enough to let him know she cared. She sat by his side holding his hand and talking. It was the most comforting thing in the world to him. He felt so at ease and it was like he pain had drifted away the second he saw her face.

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too, if I wasn't I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face."

A few tears streamed down Sara's face she was glad he was okay but, at the same time, angry that someone could do this to him. Just as she had gotten the right words in her head to say a nurse walked in.

"Ma'am are you family?" the nurse asked implying she'd have to leave if she wasn't.

"I'm the wife." She said calmly as if it really were the truth.

"Alright, you can stay. We just needed to change out the dressings on his wounds and run a few tests."

Sara gave a quick wink to Grissom who was not at all surprised by what she'd said. Deep down inside he wished it were true. When he stood up for the nurse to treat the wound his leg she nearly fainted.

Now as a crime scene investigator she was used to seeing wounds like this a lot of time wounds worse than this but, this was different. It was a 3 inch deep and about 6 inches long. He had, had a knife drug down his leg.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" "Ma'am?"

"Uh, yea I'll be okay if he is" Sara barely whispered rubbing her head.

"Sara, are you sure?"

He leaned down to look for himself then helped her get back to her feet. She then went to sit down in one of the chairs for visitors while the nurse treated his wounds.

"Would you like me to get you a bag of ice for your head?" the nurse said before leaving.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you anyway."

It was now just her and Grissom. The silence was near awkward; he just stared at her, unable to take his eyes away from the spot she sat in. She knew what she wanted to say but, the right words had left her like a butterfly; they fluttered about and finally vanished.

"Sara, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, yea I'll be fine".

She then remembered the bases of what she was going to say.

"Grissom, there's something I really need to tell you." She then paused for a moment before continuing.


	9. Silver Picture Frames

Author's Note: This chapter is really short and so are the next few but, coming up shortly they'll start to get long. This one isn't very emotional and it's mostly about how Sara is taking to the idea of Grissom being the hospital. The next chapter will be up soon; could be as soon as tonight or as late as tomorrow morning.

Before she had the chance to continue he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. She then looked up the man she saw lying there; he seemed so different from the man she'd met several years ago. He was vulnerable, he was, for once, helpless but, she knew the second he got out of the hospital that he'd be the strong man he is. He'd go right back to trying to get this guy, if Catherine allowed him to keep working on this case. She knew she had to say; what she'd been wanting to say before it was too late.

"Grissom, I just wanted you to know that I care for you, I care for you deeply, and you mean the world to me. And I wanted to give you this."

She then took out a small silk handkerchief and inside was a beautiful silver chain with a locket on it.

"It was something I made when I was younger. My dad enrolled me in a jewelry making class because I'd always been fascinated by the necklaces my mom had. During the last week we made lockets and put a picture in there of ourselves to give to someone special later on and I've found who I want to give it to."

She reached out and took his hand and placed the locket inside. He held it tightly, as if someone was trying to steal it from him.

"T-th-thanks" Grissom barely managed to say as he fought the emotion he felt.

She helped him put it on and then before leaving whispered "It'll all be okay. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she left.

"Sara Sidle."

"How'd it go with Grissom?" Greg asked impatiently

"Good, you here to pick me up?"

"Yea, I've been here."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I thought you'd want to be alone with him"

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I'll be down in about 3 minutes" .

She quickly headed for the elevator and went down to the parking area where Greg was.

"Thanks for waiting Greg"

"You owe me, big time." He then puckered his lip and stuck out one cheek towards her and pointed to it, as if, to say kiss it.

"No Greg; remember?"

"I so should have asked you out earlier."

"I wouldn't have said yes. Your cute, well okay hot but, don't let it go to your head, but that doesn't mean I like you or would have even gone out with you."

"Well at least I'm hot".

She almost wished she hadn't of said that. He was now even more of egomaniac. The rest of the day he went around chanting about how hot he is.

"Sara, what's up with Greg?" Catherine asked

"He told me I owed him and wanted me to kiss him and I asked him if he remember that I don't cheat and he said "I so should have asked you out earlier" and I didn't want to hurt his feelings too bad so I just told him that while he is hot I wouldn't have gone out with him"

"He still likes you?"

"A while back he kept asking me if you ever talking about him or hinted at liking him or if I thought that you'd go out with him."

"He can get annoying at times don't you think?"

"Yea, but he's good at what he does, plus that just Greg's way of doing things. I find it very funny. Trust me your not the only one who thinks Greg is attractive. When I brought my little girl up here a couple of days ago she told me and the way home that she thought the "guy who doesn't look like he brushes his hair" is hot."

"Aww, that's too cute. Does Greg know?"

"She made me promise not to tell, so you don't know anything." Catherine said with a wink.

Just then Greg walked in.

"Hey ladies I got a match for you. It looks like the guy that dug his nails into Grissom was indeed Sara's attacker."

"Thanks Greg" Catherine and Sara both said.

"It looks like this guy is after more than just you." Greg said, walking back to the lab.

After hearing that she ran off to the locker room where she dug out a picture of her and Grissom.

"That's a nice picture, Sara" Nick said seeing how upset she was.

"I just don't know"

"What don't you know?"

"How this is going to turn out. It's obvious this guy who attacked me is after more than just me."

"I'm sorry Sara."

"On top of that I don't have anywhere to go home to. My apartment is a crime scene and I don't have the keys to Grissom's house."

"You could stay with Catherine. I'm sure she won't mind."

"True"

"I just don't think it'd look too good if you came over to my house and stayed considering I only have one bed" Nick said then left after giving her a gentle caring hug.

Sara then stood up and wiped away her tears with a Kleenex from the box she always kept in her locker.

"Hey, Catherine, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure"

"Well since my apartment is a crime scene and I don't have the keys to Grissom's townhouse can I stay at your place?"

"No problem, I'm sure Lindsey would love that."

"Thank you so much."

"What's that in your hand?"

"It's a picture from a while back of me and Grissom. I was going to put it in that picture frame I have in my office."

"That's a good picture. You two look so happy together."

She then walked off to her office and took the beautiful silver picture frame which had been detailed with little flowers and pink crystals.

"I now have something to put in here" She whispered to herself.

Though she had always had the picture she hadn't felt secure about showing it off until now, now she knew he cared. Carefully she slipped the picture into the frame and slowly sat it on her desk taking time to admire its beauty. After she'd stood there for a while, by now, daydreaming, she heard a knock on the door.


	10. I Know You're Still There

Author's Note: Please leave reviews. I only have 6 I want to get to, at least 10 before I post another chapter. Thanks.

* * *

"Hello, there Sara."

She whipped her head around, that voice sounded familiar, too familiar. It was a large man who wasn't too muscular but could definitely overpower her and, when she got to thinking about he had. Someone help me please she thought, too afraid to say anything she stood there, frozen. He then took a couple of steps toward her then turned back around to close the door.

"How'd you get in here?" Sara said.

"I have my ways" he said in return.

She tried to step backward but her feet wouldn't budge. The closer he came the more scared she became. Her hands shook and chills were now sprinting up and down her spine. What is he going to do to me? Is he going to finish me off? Her thoughts were racing as fast as the chills up and down her spine, though he just stood there, still. He then took another step forward, he now about 4 inches from her face when he reached out a hand and stroked her hair.

He could feel the fear she felt but, he remained calm almost, as if, to rid her of her fears. He stood there for a while calm and with him she calmed down thinking he wasn't going to hurt her. Just then he put a hand around her backside and one on her legs, he then forced her down. Her thoughts were now focused on the worst.

He's going to rape me again, or is he going to kill me or even both?

These thoughts were too much for her she tried to scream but nothing would come out. She tried to kick him off again nothing happened. He then crawled onto her confirming her worst fears.

"This is nothing, compared to what I planned to do to you little friend. He'd of been dead if he hadn't of known where you keep your gun. What I'm doing right now is payback for him shooting me."

Next thing she knew her clothes were, again, tattered and strung across her office and she was laying there unconscious.

"Sara, Sara, Sara?" Catherine screamed.

She then woke up and looked down, her clothes were intact and she wasn't in any kind of pain, she'd been daydreaming the whole time; though it was anything but, a dream. There was, now, one thought (actually two) she just couldn't get out of her mind; did he really plan on killing Grissom and did Grissom shoot him.

"Sorry Catherine, I just had a really bad dream."

"I'm sorry, was it about, you know, what happened to you"

"Yea, but he managed to get in here and was getting payback because Grissom shot him with my gun."

"Well do you keep one at your apartment?"

"Yea and Grissom knew where it was. The guy said that was the only way Grissom's still alive" Sara started crying again.

"Look I'll do my best to look out for you right now." Catherine said in attempt to cheer Sara up a bit.

"Thank you, you're a good friend"

"I think of myself as family, you guys up here are my family and I love all of you guys, except for Ecklie. Hey I have an idea, how about before we go in to work we stop and see Grissom?"

"That'd be really good." Sara then shed a smile as she walked out with Catherine.

Grissom was asleep when she got there but, just seeing him made her feel much better. She wanted to wake him to get a hug but, knew he needed his rest to make a speedy recovery. "Bye Grissom, I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered ever so gently in his ear.

"Well this is it." Catherine said, while hopping out of her car.

"Wow it's so nice here."

"Thanks, come on inside I'll show you where the guest room is."

The second they stepped inside Lindsey ran up to Sara and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Sara" She said.

"Hey, Lindsey why don't you go and show Sara the guest room while I find the number for pizza hut and order us a pizza." Catherine said excitedly.

She liked to see her daughter so happy when she did get to see her.

"Alright mom." Lindsey replied as she walked Sara down to the guest room.

"Here it is, sorry it's a little messy"

"I'll help clean up for you okay?"

"Sure"

Sara then quickly got to work though it wasn't very messy she figured Lindsey might not want to spend all day on it.

"Thanks, Sara" Lindsey said after they had finished.

"I heard the doorbell I guess that's our pizza." Lindsey said excitedly.

She grabbed Sara's hand and ran out of the room as if it were on fire.

"What's the rush about?" Catherine asked her daughter obviously hiding something behind her back.

"I heard the doorbell and that means the pizza is here."

She then quickly ran around her mom to see what she was hiding.

"Here you go sweetie 1 slice of pepperoni" Catherine said pulling out the small box from behind her back.

"Thank you mom." Lindsey replied.

"And what would you like Sara?"

"Well, I'll have cheese"

"No Pepperoni, no sausage, they have the best in town?"

"Can't, I'm vegetarian." Sara said.

After they ate Sara went to her room and slept for about 3 hours which was a pretty decent amount for her.

"Well I better get up and get ready to go see Grissom and to go to work." Sara said to herself.

She then hopped into the shower and, just as quickly, got dressed and ready.

"Hey Sara, are you almost ready to go see Grissom?"

"Yea"

"Well I'll go tell Lindsey to get dressed and we'll be on our way, oh and afterwards I'm going to need to drop Lindsey off at her Dad's "

"No problem." Catherine then went to check on Lindsey who was lost in her own little world, dancing and singing to the music on her radio.

"Hey, Sara come here you have to see this" Catherine whispered.

"Aww, how cute I would do something similar like that when I was a kid, I'd go up in the attic and turn on some soft music and I would put on something pretty and pretend I was performing on Broadway or in a ballet, sometimes I'd even sing and pretend to be a famous singer. I used my imagination to free me from the turmoil that went on in my life."

"When I was little I would play with my stuffed animals." Catherine said.

"I loved stuff animals when I was a kid but, I never could manage to carry them all up into the attic, I used the ones I had as an audience."

They still watched Lindsey, who was, still singing and dancing.

"Lindsey, are you ready?" Catherine said.

"Yea" She said a little embarrassed that her mom walked in on her singing and dancing to the radio.

"Sara, sit back here with me." Lindsey said as she got in the back of the car.

"Sure"

The ride to the hospital was, for the most part, a silent one. Lindsey would ask Sara a question here and there and she'd ask Lindsey one. Only 20 minutes after they left the house they arrived at Desert Palms Hospital, where Grissom was. They walked in and Sara directed them as to where he was; room number 342 on floor 3. As the approached his door there was a sign up, before they could get any closer a doctor came up to them.

"Hello are you Mrs. Grissom?" He asked turning towards Sara.

For a second she was going to say no but, realized she had said she was yesterday.

"Yes"

"Well" He said walking off to a more private area, Lindsey and Catherine stood back knowing it was probably something meant for her to hear right now.

"We needed to take…" After hearing that Sara knew what was going to come next, it wasn't something too good that was for sure.


	11. Echo

Author's note: Some of the "scenes" are a little corny but, definitely fitting. Please, please give me some reviews. It takes, at the least, 30 minutes to just write the chapter then, at least, 15 to edit. Thanks.

* * *

"Sara, it's me Catherine."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital"

"Why am I lying down on the couch?"

"Well when the doctor told you what happened to Grissom you collapsed so he told me"

"What! What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine he just got out of surgery 10 minutes ago."

"Surgery?" Sara said confused.

"They found some internal bleeding; probably due to the severity of the blows he took"

"When can I go see him?"

"The doctor said he should be awake in about 10 more minutes I can't go in though, he said immediate family only for a while."

"Well I'm not family."

"But you said you were his wife and they count that as immediate family"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Let's go get you a coffee downstairs." Catherine offered, hoping it would help ease her thoughts.

So they then went down the stairs but, on the way down Sara's phone went off.

"Sidle"

"We got a DB on 26th." Brass said

"I'll be there in about 40 minutes"

"See you then." He said.

"Brass?" Catherine asked pretty much knowing the answer to her question.

"Yea, they got a DB on 26th."

"You want me to cover for you?"

"Nah, I told him I'd be there in 40 minutes."

Just then she caught a glimpse of Nick.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"I heard you and Grissom would be here so I came to visit."

"Well he just got out of surgery and he'll be awake in a few minutes, why don't you come and have coffee with us?" Sara said

"Alright, sounds good to me."

So the three of them went across the street to Starbucks and each got a Venti Vanilla Latte. Sara also ordered two blueberry muffins since she'd seen Grissom make them before and knew he liked those.

"Surgery, for what?" Nick asked when they finally sat down.

"They said he had some internal bleeding." Sara said.

"How severe was it?"

"I don't know but, severe enough they rushed him into surgery" Catherine said.

"So, he's okay, right?"

"As far as we know" Sara said.

"That's good" Nick said

"Well it's been about 10 minutes I'm going to go back and see Grissom."

"I'm coming with you Sara." Nick said dashing for the door

"They won't let you in."

"Why not?"

"Immediate family only."

"But your-your not immediate family" Nick said, frustrated that she got go see him and he didn't.

"The wife counts too."

"But you two aren't married."

"They don't know that." Sara said smirking as she dashed off.

"I'd of believed it if I was a doctor and didn't know any better, they look married to me, you know, the way she acts around him" Catherine said, as if, needing to console Nick.

"I guess." He replied in a non-interested tone.

"Do you have a thing for her or something?"

"Well, uh-um," Nick stuttered

"I can see it, Nick, you don't have to act like it's a secret the only one who can't tell is Sara and Grissom."

"Well, fine, I do." Nick said raising his voice.

"It's not like you're the only one there who likes her. There are at the least 5 people I can name."

"Your bluffing, name 'em"

"For starters there's Grissom, Greg, You, Archie, and Hodges. Though I'm not too sure about Hodges, I think he'd prefer you or Greg and most definitely Grissom."

"True, wait a sec. Hodges has a thing for me?"

"Yea, it's obvious."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat for a week, thanks a lot Catherine." Nick said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Anything to help a friend" she said back with a sarcastic smirk.

Meanwhile Sara was talking to Grissom. She hated the fact that he was hurt but, was too overwhelmed with happiness that he was okay, so far, to show her anger.

"Hey, I brought you something." She said handing him a brown bag labeled 'Starbucks, delightful food and coffee'.

"Thanks Sara, you just don't even know how much you mean to me"

"It's no big deal; I care about you and want nothing but the best for us."

It then quieted the second he looked inside the bag and saw what she brought him. It was his favorite treat, his favorite flavor. How did she know? Was it me making a batch of themfor us? He thought to himself.

"How did you know it was my favorite?"

"It is? Wow, good guess; I saw you making them for us once and then saw it at Starbucks and figured you liked it"

Just as quickly as he spoke he quieted in a hurry to finish his blueberry muffin. He loved blueberry, mostly he loved Sara.

But, was "love" the right word for these feelings? He knew he cared about her more than anything he'd ever cared about. And most importantly was she the one? The one he wanted to marry? And that word "marry" was it something he ever even wanted to do?

"Well, I've got to go now I told Brass I'd be there by now, but I think He'll understand. Oh, and I didn't eat my blueberry muffin so you have it"

"Thanks Sara, I'll call you during your break".

And like a flicker of light she was there and went, or so it seemed to him. Time seemed to be non-existent when she was with him, especially when they were alone. But then he realized he choked, not literally of course but, there had been something he wanted to talk about, probably a good thing though since there was, more than likely, a DB for her.

He wanted answers and quick, it was in his nature. He was usually good at asking people hard questions but, this was Sara. He lost his train of thought around her. She made him, on occasion, forget things or even say something unintelligent. But like Murphy's Law of Love, there is no difference between a wise man and fool when he's in love. When around her, he could definitely be a fool. He never could get how that was or if it even was but, now he knew. He was in love.

* * *

Don't forget to click that blue-ish colored button and send a review, even leave suggestions. Thanks ; )


	12. Knock Me Down I'll Keep On Moving

"How'd it go in there?" Catherine asked.

"Good, really good, I found out that muffins are his favorite treat and on top of that Blueberry is his favorite flavor."

"How'd you guess that? That's like a one in a million chance there."

"Well I was at his house a while back, before the whole Hank thing, to pick up my lab coat from him and he was in the middle of making something and after I got it he asked if I'd like to stay and help him make some so, I did. It was a lot of fun plus they were the best muffins I'd ever tasted."

"Not only is he smart, he's caring, and a good cook." Catherine said, happy for Sara "I think you've got a keeper"

"I hope so, well I should be heading into work now Brass is probably wondering where I am"

"I told Nick to cover for you 'till you got there."

"Thanks Cat.".

Catherine scooped up Lindsey who had been sitting patiently all by herself reading "Charlotte's Web" and, drove Sara to the lab where she checked in and went straight out to 26th street after calling Brass to tell him she was on her way.

"Well long time no see Sara" Nick said jokingly

"Are you implying that I spent too long with Grissom?"

"No, no Sara just joking with you." Nick said almost hurt she didn't find his joke funny.

"Sara, your just in time I was about to leave." David said.

"What am I just in time for?"

"For me to fill you in on the vic."

"Oh ok." Sara said almost confused

"Looks like our vic was diabetic"

"What, the murder weapon was sugar?"

"I'm thinking so, since there's no other visible causes of death but, to be sure you'll have to wait for Doc Robbins to do an autopsy and possible a tox screen."

"Thanks for that." Sara said with a sweet smile on her lips knowing that probably just made his day.

It took a couple of hours before they even finished finding all the evidence, next they had to take pictures and bag the stuff.

"This is going to be a slow shift" Nick said to try and break the silence between him and Sara.

"You're telling me, it's already past 12. Grissom was supposed to call me an hour ago."

"I'm sorry" Nick said at a loss for words.

Catherine then pulled up and got out as if it were a dire emergency.

"Where's the fire Cat." Sara said jokingly though it was about to be no joking matter.

"Sara, I know this probably isn't the worst thing I could tell you but, there's been an accident and Greg's hurt pretty bad. He told me he wanted to see you."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so, he's at Desert Palm but he wanted me to tell you to wait until your break so you wouldn't have to be missing so much work."

"Okay, well I'll be down there ASAP".

As soon as Catherine left her and Nick began working on finishing up processing the crime scene.

"Well I think we're finally done here, time for us to take a break."

"I've got to head down to Desert Palms, Greg got hurt and is there"

"Oh, can I come?"

"Sure"

They took Sara's new SUV back to the lab to drop off the evidence, sadly to Hodges, and went to go visit Greg. The car ride to the hospital was pretty much silent but, most car rides for Sara were. It was something about them; she just didn't minding sitting quiet during. Maybe she found it relaxing to cruise around town. She then hopped out of the car and walked in to the hospital. It was becoming all too familiar, the scenery, the people, and the furnishings.

"Hello, I'm looking for Greg Sanders."

"He's in room number 223."

"Thanks".

Sara and Nick slowly walked towards the elevator and then slowly towards his room, as if, they were scared of what they might see.

"Hi Greg" Sara said cheerfully as she opened his door.

"Thanks, for coming Sara. I needed some company and I knew Nick would want to come along."

"So, what happened?" Sara just had to ask him, the question was burning a hole inside of her.

"Well I was in the lab and Hodges was, as usual, pushing me around telling me what to do in my lab so I finally got fed up with it and walked out and I'd realized that it was time for my break so as I went to get some coffee I didn't realize that the pot already had so in it. I didn't notice at the time but some had spilt onto the floor and turning to walk out I slipped and feel hitting my head in the chair."

"Why doesn't that surprise me Greg?" Sara said jokingly.

"Is there anything you'd like me to go get you, like a cup of coffee or something decent to eat?" Nick asked he always tried to help a friend out; it was how he was raised.

They all looked out for one another since, he was one of eight siblings he was used to having a large family and that's how his colleagues were to him.

"Sure, I'll have a Grande white chocolate mocha and a cookie"

"Anything for you Sara?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"She wants a cheeseburger" Greg said in a flirty way.

"Greg, you know I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat that stuff" she quickly said in defense to the fact Nick would go and get one for her.

"See, ya'll in a few"

"Bye Nicky" they both said.

"So, how's Grissom?"

"He's doing well, he had to have surgery because, he had some internal bleeding but, I think he's doing great. He went through a lot for me and I respect that."

"Sara, you've got a good guy your lucky, to be honest I don't think I could have been there for you as well as Grissom is, I don't think I'd have been as good as him and I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Greg, that really means a lot. I thought you were mad at him well, jealous."

"I was a little mad but, you're happy and that's what matters. I'm still a little jealous but, that, I can't help."

"Hey, I brought you some coffee and a piece of banana bread." Nick said cheerfully.

"What about the cookie?" Greg said.

"They were out and these just came out of the oven." Nick said.

"Cool" Greg said

"Well I'll see you soon Greg." Sara said she bent down to give him a big hug.

She knew it'd make his day and he was cooped up in a boring hospital room with no one to call the least she could do was make him happy.

"We going back to the lab or do we have an assignment?" Sara asked

"Brass called about 10 minutes ago there's a missing little boy; he's been snatched from 23rd." Nick said

"Well let's go get the creep who did this." Sara said

When they made it to the "crime scene" people were gathered all around. There wasn't much evidence for them to collect, a few trace items and a simple handwritten letter.

It read: To whomever that finds this, do not get the police involved or the crime lab. If you do there'll be serious consequences. A little boy will be killed and, you don't want that on your conscience. If you want the boy to be returned alive meet at 2 blocks from Desert Palms hospital, where the dull blue bench is right before you get to the alley way at sharply 3 am. Any later and I'll be delivering you a dead little boy. Make sure to have exactly $1 million in cash.

"Some one means business, this letter seems like this person isn't too experienced" Sara said trying to analyze every last word.

"This is probably his 2nd or 3rd maybe even 4th kidnapping." Nick said in agreement.

Just then Sara's cell phone rang, startling her.

"Sidle"

"Sara…" A dull voice said.

"Grissom?" "Grissom is it you? I'll be there in as soon as I can."


	13. Scars

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you've guys (and girls) have sent in so far. This chapter is sort of long and, corny in a few spots but, it has a sweet feel to it. I'd like to thank SidleChick for all of her amazing reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone has reviewed also and anyone who has read it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. It'll be up anytime between tonight and tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget to: Enjoy:)

* * *

"Sidle"

"Where are you? You are supposed to be working on the kidnapping case with Nick. Did you forget your responsibilities to this lab? If so I can sure remind you of them" Ecklie said in his normal cold manner.

"You know what Ecklie, I actually care about others. Grissom called me barely able to talk and I'm afraid something's wrong."

"I think you care too much, in fact I have reason to believe you two are seriously dating, even so much as married"

"And what's your evidence? Look at my hands, no ring."

"Well, I called the hospital and they don't have any record of a "Sara Sidle" coming in but, they have a record of everyone else and not to mention one Sara Grissom. You could have easily taken it off for wrok."

"Well you should know better than that. You would know if we were married"

"Then why is your last name and his last name the same?"

"They said, after he first got in, that only family could come in so when they asked if I was the wife and I told them I was so I could go in and see him."

"So are you two in a relationship?"

"That's really none of your business; I'm tired of you meddling in everyone's lives. For once, just butt out."

"You don't talk like that to me. I won't tolerate it…"

Before he got to finish she hung up knowing she could blame it on bad reception. She took in a deep breath and walked into the hospital.

"Where's Grissom?"

"He was just released about 90 minutes ago."

Sara walked out of the hospital beyond all confusion. Where'd he go and why? _'I'll call him he always has his cell turned on.'_ It'd been three rings and still no answer; finally on the last ring he answered.

"Hello… Sara?" he said quite weakly

"Grissom are you okay"

"No, not really; I feel weak, I can hardly walk."

"Where are you, I'll pick you up?"

"I'm 2 blocks from the Vegas Café House"

"I'll be there in no more than 5 minutes."

She then did something she told herself she'd never do unless necessary, she turned on the blue and red lights above her SUV.

"Grissom, you're bleeding!" She said as she hopped, quickly, out of her SUV nearly falling over.

"I know I wanted to get in line for coffee so I could get a cup and come by the lab to surprise you. On the way there I tripped and fell; scraping up my arm and ripping off most of the gauze."

Sara then ran to get the first aid kit she always kept on here out of her SUV.

"Here let me bandage that for you." Grissom held out his arm and watched calmly as Sara wrapped his delicate wounds.

"You still want some coffee?"

"Yea, I could use a good cup of coffee"

"Do you want to go to Starbucks?"

"Yea, that'd be nice." Grissom said.

The rest of the car ride to Starbucks was silent but, they were obviously enjoying each other's company. What he did next was quite shocking. When she stepped out of the car he went around to her side and grasped her hand in his. Without a care as to who could see them. It was a bit risky since this was what the CSIs referred to as "CSI Caffeine Central". They called it that because it was, usually, near their crime scene and they'd stop and get coffee quite often. After they got their coffee the two sat down and caught up on some things they hadn't talked of for a while.

"So when do you think you're going to go back to work?" Sara asked.

She'd missed him being there at work. She missed the look he gave her when something took an odd turn. She missed his go get 'em attitude. Mostly she missed he company throughout the shift; the way he'd give her the space she needed but, still be right by her side.

"I plan on returning tomorrow night. Make sure and tell Ecklie"

"Oh, about Ecklie, he thinks there's something between us"

"Well, is there?" Grissom said blankly.

"I have feelings for you, yes but…"

"I do too but, it won't work. I'm not saying that because, it's "us" but, because of the boss, subordinate rule"

"Oh, ok" Sara said relieved that it wasn't that he didn't like her.

"Well we probably should be going so you can get some sleep for tonight" Grissom said.

The ride home was odd, they spent a lot of it talking and just having a good time.

"I didn't know you listened to music that wasn't opera, especially rock music." Sara said in shock he knew most of the words to one of her favorite songs.

"I like most all music; I find it quite intriguing." Grissom said in his defense.

After that they quickly went back to singing the words of her favorite songs to each other.

"Wow, that was actually fun. I didn't think I could have fun on a car ride." Sara said to Grissom as they walked into his house.

"Well, that's the fun of music; you can do anything with it." Grissom said in reply as Sara walked back to his bedroom to shower and get ready for bed.

When she got out of the shower she stopped in the mirror, he was still there; the man who had kidnapped her, who had scarred her. Both physically and mentally. She looked down at her arms there were marks a half inch wide and varying in size from two to six inches long, they were a deep purple color with a blue-like tint. On her stomach there were the same scars but, lucky for her, she had a man who looked past the scars and looked at what mattered, the inside.

Sara stepped away from the mirror and got dressed. She wore a pair of black cotton sweats and a black hooded sweatshirt that said 'Las Vegas Police Department' on the front.

"Are you going to take a nap too?" Sara asked in hopes she'd get to sleep with him.

"I guess I will I could probably use it" He said climbing into the bed.

5 hours later Sara woke up; it had been some of the best sleep she'd gotten in a long while.

She was glad to be back working nights again, since they were short handed on swing shift her, Grissom and Greg had to, temporarily, switch; while Catherine, Sophia, and Mia took on the Graveyard shift, which was another one of Ecklie's 'plans'.

"Well tonight is my first night back on graveyard shift in a while" Sara said noticing he'd just woken up.

"Would you like to order some take-out?" Grissom asked.

"Sure" Sara eagerly replied.

"You like Chinese?"

"Yea, just make sure mine has no meat, I'm vegetarian."

"Ok, no problem" Grissom said reaching for the phone.

While waiting for their food to arrive they talked a bit more and sang music, if someone walked in and didn't know other wise they'd think these two were newly weds.

Though they weren't too far from it, they couldn't even so much as picture themselves that way. Sara liked the idea but, never saw it actually happening; she just thought she'd live with him and, in her dreams, be in love with him, which she was, and know he loved her back and it not be a rational thought that he had and said because he liked to think aloud. No, she wanted true love, unconditional love.

_Ding Dong_

"That's probably our food, I'll get it" Sara offered.

The rest of the afternoon and into early evening was quiet and peaceful. She snuggled up next to him, wrapping herself in his warmth and, working crossword puzzles with him.

"Well I need to go start getting ready for work." Sara said, sad that their lovely night was cut short.

When Sara looked, once again, in the mirror the bruise across her eyes, nose, and jaw were fading and could be mostly concealed with the Dermablend her doctor gave her. On the way to work Sara decided to finally listen to the mix CD Grissom made for her on his computer. It was a nice mix of her favorites, his favorites and a few songs that reminded him of her. To her, a mixed CD seemed like such a teenager something to do but, considering he couldn't express his feelings for others very well this was a nice gesture.

The song that stuck out most in her mind was "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. Did he really feel for her that way? It sure seemed like it now despite what he had said earlier.

"Hi, Sara" Catherine said upon seeing Sara walk in.

"Hi Cat. How are you?"

"So far so good. What's that in your hand?" She asked pointing to her mix CD.

"It's a mix CD that Grissom made for me"

"Wow, he doesn't really seem like that type. I guess it's his way of showing how he really feels."

"Yea, surprisingly it's not classical; it's rock music."

"You're kidding me."

"No"

"Wow"

Shift was starting in ten minutes so Sara knew what she needed to do and she was dreading it. As she went by Ecklie's office he wasn't there and it looked different. Something was definitely going on.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Be expecting a big cliff hanger next chapter. It's what I call an open cliff hanger. Which is a cliff hanger that has an outcome that you suspect but, is very open to anything. Thanks for reading. :)


	14. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Author's Note: I tried to get this up last night but, it took a while to edit and I got an idea so I had to write it out. The end of this chapter is going to be one of the worst cliff hangers but, I think ya'll (Yes, ya'll; I'm Texan like Nick) can handle it though. Again I want to thank everyone has reviewed and everyone who has/is reading this. Also be sure to check out my other stories "Diversions" and "On the Flipside". I'm also going to be starting on a new one soon. I'm terrible about skipping around but, I got another idea and it sounds like it'd make an interesting story.

Sidle Chick- It's my job to keep people guessing because; it makes them want to know what's next. Trust me it won't be the last time that you'll be guessing. I sense that you'll be guessing on a chapter in the very near future. Anyways, thanks for your reviews.

It turned out that a department head decided to take over Ecklie's position, leaving him as Supervisor. Which demoted Grissom, Sara didn't like this but, it meant they could be open about having a relationship.

"Ecklie?"

"Yes, Sara"

"I needed to talk to you about Grissom."

"Are you going to finally admit that you two are seeing each other outside of work because, I got demoted and he's no longer your supervisor?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that he's coming back tonight."

"Well as you know, he's no longer supervisor of Graveyard shift. Though there is an opening on swing shift but, I think Catherine's going after that one"

Sara then walked off to go talk to Hodges.

"Hodges did you get anything off of that letter?"

"Well hello Sidle. I guess I don't have a first name anymore around here and I never get a hi, or a hey or any type of friendly greeting"

"Stop complaining and just tell me what you found"

"Prints traced back to the boy, and your missing person's case is now murder."

"So the money didn't get turned in?"

"Well, it did but, since the family was poor they assumed that the police got involved and killed him. He was dumped in that same alley way and, the money was still there."

"So, he never even touched the money?"

"I doubt it."

"Well do you have anything else you can tell me?"

"I'd go see Robbins first. He just finished up the autopsy"

Sara then walked down to see the little boy.

"Good to see you Sara" Dr. Robbins said.

"Good to see you too. Anything you can tell me about the victim?"

"Plenty"

"Good, first off, have you IDed him?"

"Yea, his name is Conner Tranton"

"Cause of death?"

"Asphyxiation due to strangulation. Weird thing is there's not only bruising but, ligature marks."

"So, both hands and ligature, this boy must have been hard to restrain"

"Or restrained several times"

"True, did you find epithelial cells under the Vic's nails?"

"Not much, my thoughts are he was weak."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well look at some of these bruises. They are very deep and about fist sized"

"Has the tox. report come back yet?"

"Not yet, it'll be in soon though"

"Thanks"

"No problem Sara"

After she'd finished up her notes on what Robbins told her she went to the break room to see if Nick was there.

"Hey Nicky"

"Hi, Sara did you find anything out?"

"Well I just talked to Robbins. Tox report isn't in yet but the COD was asphyxiation due to strangulation but, the weird thing is there's not only ligature marks but some light colored bruising indication a two hands on his neck. There are also some very severe bruises on him."

"Did he get any epithelial cells from under the nails?"

"Not much, he thinks it might be because he wasn't strong enough to fully fight back."

"Poor kid"

"I know I hate seeing things like this. Who would want to do something so horrible to a kid?" Sara said, getting a little choked up.

"I don't know but I want to find him."

As Nick and Sara walked out something caught his attention. Catherine and Warrick were fighting? Wait a second. This isn't right, they never fought. Catherine then dashed out of the break room crying and running for the locker room.

"Hey, Sara go and ask Catherine if she's ok"

"What Happened?" Sara asked Nick

"I saw her and Warrick yelling at each other in the break room".

He didn't have to say anymore she was already headed off in that very direction. She walked down to the locker room and slowly sat beside Catherine.

"Cat."

She didn't reply but, Sara saw the look of fear in her sparkling blue eyes. The blue seemed to be twinkling around the white's of her eyes. It was everything she could do to keep from full out falling apart.

"I'm here because I care. If I wasn't here then you'd know I didn't care."

Catherine looked up again just barely making eye contact with Sara.

"T-thank y-you" She barely managed to eek out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later"

"I'll take you out for some coffee, on me. Okay?" Catherine nodded in agreement but, before she left she knew she had to ask about one thing.

"Is this because of something Warrick said or did?" Catherine, again, nodded.

Sara quickly made her way out of the locker room.

"So, how'd it go with Catherine?" Nick asked.

"She admitted to it being about Warrick and also agreed to let me take her out to get coffee so we can talk there."

They had no clue as to where they were supposed to go. The letter only had an address on it, which was where the boy supposedly lived.

"221 Baker Street; Right?" Nick asked to be sure, as they decided on going to the address.

Sara nodded. Turned out the boy did live there but, before he disappeared he went outside to play a bit of football and he was gone. It pretty much turned out to be a dead end. All they did was talk to some "old lady" who wasn't all that helpful. The mom was hiding something for sure; she wouldn't let them go into her son's room.

"Maybe she set this up to get some extra money" Nick said as he got in the car.

"She could be in on this but I don't really think so".

"Hey, Sara you want to stop and get some breakfast? This place has a mean sausage and egg plate."

"No sausage for me; remember? Eggs, sure do sound good and, I could use something warm."

They drove for about ten minutes and pulled up to an old time, 50's looking, diner. It was really nice inside and out.

"Wow, this place is nice, Nicky"

"I wouldn't take you some where that wasn't".

"Table for two?" A waitress there asked.

"Yes please" Sara replied.

"This okay for you two?" The waitress asked pointing to a nice little booth right next to the window.

"This is great." Nick said.

For about five minutes he and Sara inspected the menu as if it were a crime scene before they finally decided on something.

"You two ready to order?" their waitress asked.

"Yea." Nick said nodding.

"We want to split the egg, sausage, biscuit, and pancake platter" Sara said.

"What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress asked while still writing down their order.

"I'll have orange juice and she'll have the same". Nick said looking at Sara to make she was okay with orange juice.

"It'll be right out." The waitress said while picking up the menus.

"How's Grissom doing?" Nick asked to break up the silence.

"He's doing well, he'll be back tomorrow."

"He's not going to be happy when he gets here though; considering he was demoted because of the department head coming in like that."

"I'm surprised Ecklie didn't take swing shift."

"Why"

"Well it would have made it to where Grissom and I could not let on to the fact we are in a relationship and Ecklie would rather have that than Grissom's job."

"He probably didn't think of it or he would have done it."

"Here's your order." The waitress said handing the two their orange juice and food.

"Thank you." They both said.

"You welcome" the waitress said before she walked off to go wait on the elder couple who just came in.

"Whoa, look outside Nicky, its pouring down."

"At least we're going back to the lab and not to an outdoor crime scene."

"True."

They sat there for about 30 minutes just talking, eating, and overall enjoying themselves.

"Well it doesn't look like its going to let up any time soon so let's just head back to the lab to see if Hodges has anything for us." Nick said.

"He'll probably have something for you." Sara said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Nick asked pretty much knowing it was going to be another one of her jokes.

"A few pick up lines." Sara said unable to stop her self from bursting out in laughter.

"Very funny" Nick said knowing she probably wasn't too far from the truth.

As soon as he paid they run after her car and started down the road. Halfway back she had to take a detour back around the deadest parts of Las Vegas. She noticed a few shards of glass and a nail of the road and swerved around quickly to avoid putting a hole in her tire. She rolled through thick mud and soon realized they were stuck.

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Sara said in a scared tone.

"What would that be?"

"Well we are, uh, stuck"

"Well the best thing to do would be to call for help. Warrick knows his way around here pretty well."

"You're right I probably should."

"Hello, Warrick?"

"Sara?"

"Yea, me and Nick need your help."

"With what?"

"Well I had to take a detour since it's pouring down rain and I swerved to avoid a few shards of glass and a nail and I rolled through some mud and got stuck."

"Well on your GPS just send a map to me of where you are and I'll be there in awhile. I've got a bunch of stuff Ecklie's been hounding me on."

"Thanks." Sara said hanging up.

"Well, he said he'll be here in a while because Ecklie's hounding him."

"Ok" Nick turned up the stereo to help pass some time.

"What CD is this?"

"Oh, uh, it's just a mix" Sara said.

It was about five in the morning it'd only been an hour since Sara called Warrick. It was also dark, especially since Sara had turned off her bright lights. Nick crawled out and got in the back seat to lean back and Sara followed, feeling a little lonely.

"You know it's really a beautiful night now that it's stopped raining." Nick said in his sweet, caring Texan accent.

"Yea, it really is" Sara said.

She closed her eyes for a moment as he leaned in.


	15. How did it end up like this?

Author's Note: Sorry about that cliff hanger and making you wait this long for the next chapter. This one is going to be a shocker and another (:gasps:) cliffhanger. It's not as bad as the last one I promise. Again, thank you for reading this far and those who have reviewed thank you.

* * *

Hopeless-Savage – Sorry about the cliffhanger (I've said that a lot) I have to throw one in every once in awhile; or, nearly every chapter. Some aren't bad, like this one; some are. Anyways, thank you for your reviews.

"Nick, what was that all about?" Sara said, in shock, at what had just happened.

"I don't' know, I'm sorry" Nick said sincerely, though he had enjoyed it.

Just then he leaned in kissed her again. She didn't know what was going on with her. She had Grissom but she kissed back and kept on kissing him. Maybe it was the Texan feel of him that made him irresistible to her. In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, very wrong but, she couldn't stop. He was like a drug; and she had gotten an incredible high. They sat in the back and, pretty much, had their fun all early morning long. Well, until they heard a car door slam shut, and she was sure he was going to see. At least they'd been lying down or he definitely would have seen quite a little show.

"Nick, put your shirt and pants back on. I think Warrick is here." Sara never thought she'd tell some one as nice looking as Nick to put his clothes back on.

"A little backseat action, huh?" Warrick said jokingly knowing it wasn't true, even though it was.

"No we just go back here because it was more comfortable." Sara said, knowing that was the original reason but, it'd turned into so much more.

"That's what they all say, Sara" Warrick said joking, again.

Sara became quite nervous. Could he know something? Did he see something? If he did, would he tell before I get the chance?

"Well just don't…" She stopped right there, it probably wasn't the best thing to be spilling he was probably just bluffing anyways.

"Just don't what, Sara?" Warrick said this had caught his attention.

"Oh, nothing, it was a joke." Sara said to her defense.

"I'll call a tow truck to pick up your car Sara, so you two hop in mine and don't be getting too frisky in the backseat."

Sara laughed it off to try and hide what they'd done though it would be impossible she wanted to prolong people not knowing as long as possible. The whole ride back to the lab was pretty quiet with the exception of Warrick's singing. He actually sang quite nice so she didn't mind, Nick was the one who couldn't sing but, neither could she.

"Thanks Warrick." Sara said as she walked into the lab.

When she walked in it seemed as if he was awaiting her return; he being Ecklie, the jerk of all jerks.

"Well hello you two. Give up on Grissom did you Sara?" He asked in his usual smug way.

"No, me and Nick were at the address of the house where that little boy lived and then we went to get some breakfast since we were long overdue for a break when we left it was pouring rain and I had to take a detour." Sara said trying to be just as smug.

"So, that doesn't mean you should be that late coming back"

"Well, I saw some shards of glass and a nail in the road and swerved to miss it which got my SUV stuck in mud."

"Try and be more careful next time. I don't want you to be late." Ecklie said in a cold manner before turning to walk away.

"Well I see how caring he is." Sara said to Nick who stood there, blankly.

"Hodges got anything for us?" Sara said as she turned into the lab.

"Well, you know being friendly to me wouldn't hurt you." Hodges said.

"But, it's not going to help anything either." She said back in a harsh tone

"It could get you lab results quicker."

"How so, my evidence goes on priority when there aren't any other cases that need to be processed right away?"

"Yea and all you have to do is be nice; quite a deal, really."

"Or I could just take my evidence to Greg instead."

"But he's out in the field a lot"

"Well there are other lab techs"

"Well can you just, please, be nice to me?"

"I'll try" Sara said looking behind her to see that Nick had already left.

He was probably avoiding spend much time with Hodges, since they all doubted his being straight and suspected him of liking Nick.

"Well have you processed the syrup like liquid found on the vic's hand?" Sara asked

"It's nothing really, just standard Karo Corn Syrup."

"Thanks Hodges."

"See Sara, being nice to me isn't going to kill you."

She gave him a quick smile and walked out going toward the layout room, otherwise known as Nick's office during graveyard shift.

"Greg!" she screamed when she passed by the locker room.

"You're back, I missed you"

"I wasn't gone very long" Greg said confused.

"Well without you I had to rely on Hodges to process evidence"

"Oh, I understand now, he doesn't like me very much at all"

"He's jealous. Everyone here likes you and we all are like a family and no one really talks to him."

"True" Greg said walking off.

There wasn't much time left in her shift so Sara walked down to Nick's office, sooner or later they had to talk about what had happened.

"Nick, you got a minute?" Sara asked stepping into his office.

"Yea, Sara, need to talk about something?"

"Yea." Sara said softly while closing the door. "About what happened today, no one can know about that except me and you."

"No problem Sara, it's safe with me."

"Why did you do that?"

"I just saw you there and I don't know what took over but all I wanted was you."

"So, you kissed me; basically shoving your tongue down my throat and pinning me down against the seat knowing that I'm in a relationship with Grissom?"

"Yea, but I had no control. It was like I was in high school all over again, raging hormones."

"Learn to control them and don't let it happen again."

"I have one question though. Did you enjoy it?"

"I can't say I didn't because that would be a lie." Sara said; blushing a bit and wishing she hadn't admitted it.

"Of course, I'm from Texas; hot, sexy, and irresistible." Nick said.

Sara loved his sense of humor. She did, at one point, have some feelings for him but, realized that he was only meant to be a friend. Now she wasn't quite sure what to think anymore.

"Well, I, uh, am going to go talk to Greg." Sara said nervously as she walked towards the lab, where Greg was.

"Hi, Sara. Need something?" Greg asked.

"Some one to talk to."

"Well, what do you need to talk about?"

"I don't know I just need to talk."

"Ok, uh, how was your shift?"

"It was okay."

"Details"

"Uh, well me and Nick went to where the boy lived and talked to the mother and grandmother then went to breakfast and while we were there it started pouring down rain and I had to take a detour and on the road I saw a few glass shards and a nail so I swerved and got the SUV stuck in the mud."

"Ah, well I've heard from the grapevine that you and Nick got into a little something in the backseat."

"We laid there and waited for Warrick"

"More like you laid… Never mind, I'm not going to say it."

"That'd probably be a good thing."

"Are you sure nothing between you two came about?"

Sara then backed him into a corner and made sure no one could hear.

"Whoa, Sara feeling a little frisky again, are you?"

"No, I was going to tell you but, not now."

"Wait, wait I'm sorry."

"Okay look he, uh, pinned me down on the seat and shoved his tongue down my throat and, yes, we did do this for a while."

"That does not sound like the Sara I know. You'd never even think about kissing me and especially on shift; and I'm way better looking than Nick. Just look at this body."

"Greg, dream on."

"Trust me, Sara, I will."

"Of course you will Greg that's what you do." Sara said

"All you can do." She muttered, quickly, under her breath

"Hey, you know, now you're pretty much in debt to me because I know about what you and Nick did."

"And I know what you said about Catherine."

"Okay we're even; just don't tell anyone anything. Please." Greg pleaded

"I won't as long as you won't."

'Crap, why did I tell Greg? It's Greg, of all people but, I guess he's the least likely to say anything.'

Sara rushed into the locker room and quickly got her stuff and left.

"Now what was that all about?" Catherine said to Nick who was standing in her office.

"I have no clue."

"Come on you do and, I know it. You were the last one who spent a long amount of time with Sara so, something must have gone on."

"Nope, not at all"

"Yea, right; did you forget that I'm a mom? I have a daughter who's about to be thirteen I know something went on."

"Catherine, nothing happened" Nick said irritated; he knew she knew something.

Or was she just bluffing? Either way he wasn't saying a thing or, at least that was his plan.

* * *

So, did ya'll like it? I tried to throw in a twist and that was it, though there will be more maybe not as big of a twist as that but, definitely something for a cliffhanger. He, he… Make sure to give me a review. Thanks. : ) 


	16. Lose Lips Sink Ships

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry about making ya'll wait for that. No worry everything with Sara will be fine, or will it: Laughs evilly : This chapter will be a good one, I promise. I'll try not to make it angst-y.

Sidle Chick - I left you a response at the bottom; you'll see why when you get there.

CherryDrops12 - Boxers? I never said he was wearing boxers. Te-he-he-he. I left what type of underwear he was wearing up to the people reading to decide in their mind. I decided to envision him in sexy, tight, briefs. And, no they never were fully undressed so they didn't 'do it'.

Hopeless-Savage - I know, Nick really does need to learn to control himself but, it was a mistake for both of them. No problem about the review responses. : ) Actually there is a chapter coming up that I think is much better than that one but, that's just my opinion.

* * *

"Something happened between you and Sara and she's obviously feeling guilty about it. She's also avoiding you." Catherine said. 

"Look nothing happened." Nick said, refusing to say a word.

"Nicky, just admit that something did happen and I won't ask any more of you" Catherine persisted.

"No, I'm not saying a word."

He knew wouldn't be able to hold it any longer so he just left. Catherine knew something had to be up; they had to have done something Sara would feel guilty about while they were gone.

"I'll get to the bottom of this" Catherine said to herself.

"Get to the bottom of what; Willows?" Ecklie said.

"Something going on with Greg"

She lied knowing Ecklie would definitely get into this she didn't want anything exposed to everyone that didn't need to be.

"Why do you care about Sanders? He's just a lab tech" Ecklie said in a harsh; cold tone.

"He's more than that."

"Oh, yea, and what would that be?"

"He's a person, a good person and a good friend."

Ecklie opened his mouth but, couldn't find words to say.

"That's why you don't have friends, Ecklie, you don't care about anyone but, yourself and how you look."

"I do too have friends. Lots of people like me."

"Name three people here who like you and I'll believe you."

He couldn't even name one, which made him angry with Catherine mostly because she caught his bluff and proved that no one really liked him; some were just too afraid to stand up to his crap.

"That's disrespectful." Ecklie said.

"How so?"

He really didn't like this, she was winning and he couldn't handle it.

"You're insulting me."

"Wow, you actually have feelings for me to hurt."

"It was an insult; I never said it hurt my feelings."

With that Ecklie walked away from a smirking Catherine. Just then she got an idea; earlier she'd seen Sara talking with Greg, maybe she told him something. Catherine strolled on over to the break room where Greg had just made coffee and helped herself to a cup.

"Hey Catherine! Watch it that's my coffee." Greg said, raising his voice a bit.

"Greg, chill its just one cup just let me have it I don't want to wait for some more to brew." Catherine said.

"Fine but, don't make it a habit. Now what did you come in here for?"

"To talk to you."

"That'd be the second person today to want to talk to me. Wow, I feel special."

"That's because you are, Greg. Now, did you talk to Sara?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not saying about what."

"Just tell me, was it about Nick?"

"That's privileged information that's not for your ears."

"Come on Greg I just need to know, it's not like I'm going to go tell some one or anything."

"Look Sara has dirt on me too I can't say anything."

"Well at least now I know that it's "dirt". I guess that's a start" Catherine said as she walked off.

Greg could just beat himself up for letting that slip though he didn't say any but 'she has dirt on me too'. If he hadn't of said 'too' she wouldn't have known but, probably would have kept hammering and worse could have slipped. He wouldn't want Catherine to know what he'd said about her though, he didn't mean it anymore he still had said it to Sara.

"Grissom?" Sara said quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart…" He replied looking into her troubled chocolate eyes.

"We need to talk about something."

"Sara, can this wait? I'm really busy with paperwork Ecklie has been hounding me to get done and it's due before I leave or I have to answer to Ecklie which always means unpaid leave."

"Well I need to you before we go back to work tonight."

"It's about work?"

"Yea"

"Involving you?"

"Yea"

"Is it something you did?"

"In a way"

"We'll talk about it when we get home." He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek

"Bye Grissom." She said, feeling disappointed and terrible

'That went well. I hope he doesn't hate me for this but, I can't keep secrets from him and he'd know eventually.' Sara thought. Sara was feeling quite nervous. She'd left work an hour ago but, still wasn't home. She couldn't face it so she went to the park to think it out. It was what she usually did when something was troubling her. It was something about how quiet it was at night and how the stars shined so bright and perfect, it was something about how the cool breeze blew her hair back.

That swing; she'd loved that swing since she could ever remember. School life was hard for her so instead of taking her hour lunch break and all the other social times they were given she just went and started class early and took a break once in the middle of the day, which was two hours long, and came to the park. She mostly came to be with herself and to just feel peaceful, happy and content. On days that were hard she came and just sulked, sometimes she cried others she just thought.

Looking down she saw a bit of blood and winced. Blood shouldn't get to her like this she'd seen the worst of the worst, the grossest of the grossest. This one brought back painful memories of being a teenager. It was an especially hard day, her long time boyfriend, of three years, dumped her because she wasn't what he wanted anymore; though she knew it was just a cop out. On top of that she'd forgotten her homework and got a zero on a fairly major grade, she'd been teased all day about her hair, her clothes, and her teeth. It wasn't that her teeth were that bad, it was the braces she had on, they look odd to people so they pointed it out and in a not so kind manner. Then she'd found out her best friend had backstabbed her and spilled most of the secrets she had told her.

She couldn't take it anymore, when she got to the park it was already evening and no one in sight. She pulled out a sharp razor blade and hacked away. Luckily she had rags and a few bandages. The dusty beige soil had turned a burgundy color mixed with a pool of dried blood and tears. That had been one of the worst days she'd gone through as a teenager.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and as she turned around he sat beside her on the closest swing to hers. He held her hand gently and wiped away her tears. She couldn't take it, he'd loved her so much and she'd loved him just as much but, she'd betrayed him and he definitely didn't deserve that; not after all he'd done for her.

"Sara, about work, what did you want to talk to me about?" Grissom said calmly

"Before I say anything I just want to tell you I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sara, I love you and I'll forgive you."

"Nick and I have been working this case about a boy who was kidnapped and killed; we got an address of where he used to live and went to go talk to the mother and grandmother. After talking with them for a while we were getting hungry so we decided to go to this little breakfast diner a few miles from where we were. While we were there it started pouring rain and I had to take a detour, I looked down and saw a few shards of glass and a nail so I swerved and when I did that my SUV got stuck in the mud."

A single tear floated down from Sara's eye and fell down onto her lap.

"Sara, it's going to be okay. I promise you." His voice was very reassuring to her which encouraged her to continue.

"We called Warrick and he couldn't get there for a few hours so Nick crawled into the back and I went back there too so it'd be more comfortable and warm." Sara paused for a moment trying to speak through her sobs, if it hadn't of been for Grissom coming over and giving her a peck on the lips she'd of stopped.

"He-he pinned me down against the seat and we-we…we made out and he took off his shirt and pants and we did this until Warrick got there." Sara was now uncontrollably sobbing.

"Sara, look, I respect that you came to me and told me, most people wouldn't have done that. It's okay, you don't need me griping at you about it and fighting with you for it, you've already been through enough. Why don't we go home and curl up on the couch and watch old horror movies?" Grissom said holding her with one arm and wiping away her tears with his other hand.

"Okay but, I thought you didn't like horror movies."

"But, I like change."

The real reason for it was to hold Sara in his arms and comfort her. The whole ride home she cried, it was hard to tell whether she was happy or sad. It wasn't loud tears and sobbing it was a somber stream of water flowing steadily from her eyes. Her t-shirt was now soaked and her eyes bloodshot.

"Sara, I forgive you; in fact I was never mad at you." He said stroking her face in his driveway.

He helped her in the house and made her a cup of coffee while she changed. He also made caramel popcorn and chex mix. They were her favorite snacks; he knew that because, he'd seen her make some for Lindsey and heard her say they were her favorites. It was only two o'clock but, they treated it as night time, turning off all the lights and in pajamas. She would have been just waking up by now but, she'd slept in her car so she wasn't tired.

"That's one of my favorites." Sara said seeing the DVD box.

"The Shining?" He asked.

"Yea, I'd always loved it."

"It's probably m favorite horror movie."

Throughout the movie they did more kissing than watching but, they'd seen this movie several times, though not together until that afternoon. Then she crawled on top of him and laid down still lip locking.

"It's time to get ready for work, will continue this when we return." Grissom said looking at the clock seeing that they only had forty-five minutes until work and it took nearly twenty to drive there, depending on traffic.

The movie had long been over but, they had still been having their fun. When Sara walked in Greg was shocked, she looked excited and like she had just had some real fun but, that wasn't the type of thing Sara did and especially the way things went last night.

"Hey Sara" Greg piped up.

"Can we talk in the break room?" he added, being the curious guy he was he need to know some things.

"For some one who was so furious earlier today what happened?" He asked once they were away from everyone.

"Well I told him and he didn't even need to forgive me; he said that he wasn't mad because I confronted him right away."

"Well its looks like ya'll did more than just make up looks like you guys…"

"Greg" Sara interrupted "Would you give up this little fantasy of yours that every time I'm happy I just got laid or laid some one?"

"Okay, okay. I'm just making observations."

"Well make them elsewhere."

Just then Nick came in, from the look on his face he needed to talk to Sara.

"I'll leave you two alone." Greg said quietly, normally he would have said something about leaving them alone but, he knew that this was serious.

* * *

Sorry about that little cliffhanger. : ) I'm terrible I know.

SidleChick – I know you didn't want Grissom to know but, he wasn't too crushed. He's understanding guy, he's seen a lot and he saw how upset she was. In fact she was way more upset than he even thought to be. Trust me, things are about to get crazy within the next seven or so chapters.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought. : ) 


	17. You Can't Cover It Up

Author's Note: This isn't my best chapter but, it isn't my worst. Next one will be a lot more eventful. Coming very soon will be one of the best chapters I've done. You guys are going to really love the ending. I promise to start putting up more chapters.

SidleChick - He's an understanding guy, he's a sweet guy. What do you expect? Grissom yell at Sara, the love of his life? No way. He loves her too much to intentionally hurt her or make her feel bad. : ) If the last one made you feel a bit 'teary' eyed chapter 27 will open up flood gates. Anyways, thanks for all your amazing reviews.

Don't forget, ya'll, to keep on sending those lovely reviews. : )

* * *

"Sara, I think we need to talk." Nick said in an unusual serious tone.

"About last night?" Sara asked.

"Yea"

"Well, I'm listening."

"I kind of told some one."

"Who?"

"Warrick, but listen he promised not to tell anyone."

"Well to be fair I told Greg and Grissom but, Grissom needed to know before he found out through the grapevine."

"Oh, ok. Well I thought you'd be pissed so that's why I wanted to tell you."

"No, its okay and I know it won't happen again, regardless of how much you enjoyed it."

"Well you know you did too."

"Nick, look, you and I are never going to be. You had your chance when Hank and I broke up and I asked you to lunch and some of my other attempts to ask you out also. Now it's too late."

After she walked away Nick did something he swore he'd never do; he cried and over a girl he considered nothing more than a friend.

"Nicky" Catherine said in her caring mother voice.

He turned around and slid into her open arms and burrowed his head into her shoulder

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cath it's nothing." He said, unconvincingly.

"Well it's something enough your upset. It was about Sara wasn't it?"

Nothing got past her; she could see what wasn't out in the open. She could tell when something bothered some one but, again, she was a mother.

"Yea" Nick said in a soft voice.

"Is about what happened last night?"

"You know about that too?"

"Well yea Greg told me" Catherine was bluffing but, she knew it just might work.

"Well now just about everyone knows."

Catherine just nodded knowing he was about to spill the beans.

"I can't believe I did such a thing. Yes, it was cold and yes, lying next to her made it warmer but, I shouldn't have pinned her down taken off my shirt and pants then proceeded in kissing her."

Catherine was, once again, happy with herself for getting to the bottom of things even if it meant fooling some one.

"Does Grissom know?"

"Yea, she told him and actually he wasn't mad at her"

"Is he mad at you?"

"I don't know but, he can't really blame me. I, mean, it is Sara."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well just about every guy here has, at one point in time, liked her or at least found her attractive."

"True but, don't expect things to go real smooth between you and Grissom."

"Oh, I won't"

For a while Catherine sat there holding his hand and listening to whatever else he needed to say.

In the office next door Grissom was finishing up an evaluation and waiting for Sara and Greg to finish up an experiment for a case that Warrick was doing solo.

"Looks like fun." Grissom said as he watched but, anything looked more fun than evaluations.

"Why don't you come join us?" Greg said.

"I think I will" Grissom replied, happy that he'd get to have a little fun on his first few nights back since it'd been, pretty much, solid paperwork and evaluations.

It was two hours later and they'd just finished. It was only supposed to take another 30 minutes but, they spent a lot of time inspecting every last little detail and not to mention cutting up and having a good time.

"Wow, that was fun" Sara said to Grissom as they walked into his house.

"You know I think we need to talk about something"

"Ok" Sara said, a little worried.

"You never really spend any time at your apartment, and it's been restored, so I was thinking it'd be better for you to just move in here."

"Yea, your right, it'd give us extra money."

_Us? Yea, that's right she said "us"._

Grissom was almost stunned.

"Do you want to go over there and grab as much stuff as you can and just start moving in here a little everyday?"

"Sure"

After an hour of gathering and moving they collapsed on her round chair; his arm on her shoulder and her leaning into him.

"Good afternoon, Sara" He said.

Grissom was getting used to waking up next to her and it was a good feeling. Before she had the chance to say anything back he was already in the kitchen and shuffling through the cabinets.

"Sara, you like waffles?"

"Yea"

Sara loved waffles especially homemade waffles it was something about them that made her feel at ease.

Just then it hit her, when she was young things were good. She remembered that one Christmas morning when she was six years old, her mom had, the day before, went out and bought a waffle maker and made a huge stack of cinnamon waffles. The smell was absolutely intoxicating, the day was perfect, she'd gotten an easy bake oven, some clothes, a few little bows and hair ties, a few books, and the stuffed animal she'd wanted for a while. It was sandy brown teddy bear, average size, with a bright red bow and blue glass eyes, it was perfect. That night she had her mom do her hair and she wore her new clothes to the family dinner they had every Christmas and Thanksgiving. It was the last Christmas she would spend with her family and she was glad that it was a grand one but, at the same time sad it was the last, though she didn't know that at the time. She then snapped awake to the smell of waffles.

"Those smell good, really good."

"They're a family recipe, I got from my mom"

Sara walked in and greeted him with a subtle kiss on the cheek and helped set out the dishes, fruit, and juice. It was probably the best breakfast she'd had in a while. Her favorite food, her favorite man, intoxicating smells; it was almost too good to be true. Looking out the window she realized that it was five in the evening.

"I guess we have a little time to spare before work, want to hang out a bit?" She asked.

"Sure, I just got in a new bug set." Grissom said.

Sara wasn't too surprised at this and, she really enjoyed learning from Grissom even if it was just bugs he made it interesting.

"Sounds fun" Sara said, eager to check them out.

As soon as they finished breakfast they both ran to his room to get the bug set, when Sara accidentally knocked him down, luckily, on his bed. He pulled her down beside him and kissed her. She loved sweet moments like this; it made life seem less complicated. They didn't lay there long before Sara scooped up the set and ran off the living room. Just as they were about to start in and study the bugs, Grissom's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Grissom, we need you here ASAP." Brass said.

"What's the rush?"

"Well we have Sara's attacker in custody now and we're about to interrogate. Bring Sara if you can."

"We'll be there in 30." Grissom said; then hung up his phone.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked knowing it was definitely something very urgent.

"They got your attacker in custody, and they are about to interrogate him."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"You can tell us things through the earpiece and give us some questions to ask."

"Okay"

Sara was a little leery about going but, knew it would be best if she did.

Once down there she started getting more and more nervous upon seeing him.

"Sara, are you going to be okay?" Grissom asked, concerned.

He saw the look on her face. It was pure fear and he couldn't even see her.

"I think so; he can't see me so it shouldn't be a huge deal."

The interrogation went on for two hours then something, Sara was hoping for, happened; he confessed, to the murders of the two girls destroying Sara's apartment and "attacking" Sara. She called it attacking because, the word "rape" haunted her everyday as it was. She saw the door open and just knew he was going to step out and see her so, she ran.

"Sara, why did you tackle me?"

"I didn't mean to Greg."

"You just wanted to be on top of me."

"Whatever" Sara said getting up and walking into her office and locking herself in.

A half hour later she heard a knock at the door, it was Grissom. After five minutes he left, to go get Greg. When he returned the light was off and no one was there but, it was still locked and, it could only be locked from the inside.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure but, I'd bet you there's a secret exit." Grissom said back.

He was pretty sure it had something to do the suspect they interviewed, Pete Summers.

* * *

Be sure to leave reviews. I don't care about what just tell me something. : ) 


	18. Hold on when you feel like letting go

Author's note: Sorry, I had to add angst. It's not too bad. I'm sorry about being so slow. I'll get chapter 19 up tonight. Maybe even 20. School starts tommorow so it'll be harder to update. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. : )

SiddleChick- Sara will be okay. She always is on ragged edge of getting hurt or killed but, I won't kill her off I promise. You'll see what happened to her, in this chapter.

Hopeless-Savage- Thanks! The story definitely has picked up the pace and will continue to do so. There may be a slow chapter in there but, for the most part it's going to be filled with something major happening.

* * *

"Let me go" Sara screamed.

"No, I need you." Pete proclaimed.

"What do you need me for?"

"My own lust"

"You are disgusting pig"

"Sara, you know you don't mean that. I know you don't"

Sara figured it'd be best to just shut up. He'd managed to get her through the back door. How? She had no clue. As she looked down she realized that her cell phone was still on her. That meant they could track her whereabouts.

Back at the lab things weren't too hectic, yet. Grissom was questioning Brass about the suspect and how he managed to get her and get out.

"Grissom, what's going on around here?" Catherine asked.

"Well Sara is missing"

"Again? You've got to be kidding me, that girl is a modern Houdini."

"I wish I was kidding you Catherine. He's got her and no telling what he will do to her."

"Gris." Catherine said reaching out to hug him

"I'm sorry. I will have everyone come in, who isn't already, and have them work on this."

"Thanks, Catherine."

Grissom ran off to grab his kit. Now, this was ironic, processing a crime lab. He went straight to Sara's office and went through her computer while Greg processed the surrounding area. He stumbled across another letter to her old best friend.

It read: "Dear Ellie, Sounds like you're having a lot of fun. I am too; things between me and this Grissom guy are getting a little more serious now. I think he's the one. No, wait, I know he is. I just have this gut feeling about it. How are things with you and John? You know, I thought that date was going to be something magic but, I've discovered that the real magic is when we do little things, like watch old movies and even TV together. I just get this warm feeling. Greg just paged me so I'll let you go now. Bye."

Grissom was now even more focused on getting this guy.

"Grissom, I found something."

"What is it Greg?" Greg held up a paper with an address on it.

"I have never even heard of this place." Greg said, confused.

It hadn't been more than two minutes and Grissom was on the road with Greg in the passenger seat next to him. It took them about ten minutes but, they'd arrived at what appeared to be a lavish country house; semi-torn down but, livable and definitely would be worth a lot if it would just be cleaned up a lot. Grissom stepped out of his SUV and quick walked toward the house, he knew this place had to be of some significance.

He opened up the door and observed his surroundings for about a minute before continuing to look around the house. It didn't appear that anyone was there but, it could have just been a dump. He made it back to a small room near the back exit of the house.

"Sara?" he said upon seeing something that slightly resembled the girl he loved.

"Grissom" she said weakly.

He ran over to her scooping her up in his arms and running out to his SUV and got Greg.

"Is she okay?" Greg asked when Grissom told him that he found her.

"She's not doing really good but, not too terrible."

Greg sat in the back watching over Sara until an ambulance got there. Grissom climbed in the back with Sara as they took her away and clenched onto her hand, she was going to need all the emotional support she could get.

"Hello? Catherine?" Grissom said into his cell phone.

"What do you need Grissom?"

"Well I found Sara but, they're going to need to do an exam on her in the hospital and I was wondering if you would come and do this for her so, she'd feel more comfortable."

"Sure thing." As Catherine was hanging up she was already in her SUV.

While in the hospital room Sara didn't say much but, she didn't need to; he knew exactly how scared she felt and how insecure she was. A single tear floated down from Sara's eye as Grissom held her hand and bent down to kiss her. Catherine stood at the door watching him care for her; it was truly sweet. It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She then came in and quickly got to work on the exam and finished quick, too. Grissom, later, learned the reason why she'd quickly left; Sara miserably failed the clock test, there was so much bruising it was a miracle she wasn't demanding pain killers. That was the Sara, Catherine knew, the one who kept strong and kept fighting. The first thing Catherine did when she got back to the lab was run down to Greg's lab.

"Greg, this is a priority. Test it against that Pete Summers guy and, anyone else of relevance."

"I'll page you when I get results"

Meanwhile at the hospital Sara was about to be released and given some pain medication, which she said she didn't need. Grissom brought Sara back to the lab; though she didn't have to be there it gave her something to do besides dwell on what happened so, she spent the rest of the shift helping out Greg and Hodges.

"Look we got a new lab tech" Catherine said handing Sara a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Catherine. They're homemade" Sara said quickly walking towards the break room.

"I bet you can guess who made them for you." Catherine said.

"Lindsey"

"In her little home economics class they are learning same basic cooking and they learned how to make chocolate chip cookies and, actually, made them there and she wanted you to have some."

"Wow, these are good." "

I know that's why I was quite hesitant on giving any away."

Sara gave Catherine a hug and headed to her locker to put them there since, she knew they wouldn't be safe in the break room. On her way there she was stopped by Grissom who was coming to check on her.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" Sara said winking.

"Let's go to the break room" Grissom said knowing she had cookies.

Grissom went to the refrigerator and reached to grab out a ham sandwich but, stopped, realizing Sara probably wouldn't like him eating that in front of her.

"So what kind of cookies are those?" he asked scooting in a little closer to see it himself.

"They're homemade chocolate chip."

"Who made them?"

"Lindsey, in her home economics class they were learning how to make cookies and she wanted me to have some."

"These are good."

"I know that's why I was going to put them in my locker because; they wouldn't be safe in here."

Sara then got up and went to her locker and stashed away her cookies.

"Well, I'm going to go help out Greg some more." She said to Grissom.

"Greg, you know you aren't as good looking as me" Hodges said to Greg.

Sara loved over hearing little conversations between those two like these. It was so cute.

"I could have any girl I wanted." Greg boasted.

"Yea, and is that why Sara is with Grissom and not you?" Hodges snapped back.

"Well, she wasn't going for looks and that's obvious." Greg replied.

"But, still, you didn't get her and, even, I know how much you liked her."

"Look Hodges that's going beyond what we need to talk about, that's between me and myself." Greg said quite upset.

"Greg, you know, it's not good to keep things like that in." Hodges said wanting to know more.

"Fine, a while back I used to really, really like Sara and she repeatedly turned me down. It hurt. I didn't really care whether or not any one else liked me; just her. I did everything to impress her, to make her laugh."

"Is that why you have that ugly turban?"

"It made her smile when I put it on for that case so I keep so if the chance ever comes I'll know how to make her smile; though it was quite embarrassing when Grissom saw."

Just then Sara walked in.

"Am I interrupting things?" she asked.

"Nope my little buddy Greg was just admitting how much he loves you."

Sara and Greg both blushed. She could tell he was mad at Hodges for saying something so she just acted like she never heard Hodges.

"So, Greg, do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Nope"

"Well, I do." Hodges said nearly interrupting the one word Greg said.

"I didn't ask you, Hodges." Sara said, annoyed at him.

"Fine, I'll go make some coffee myself." Hodges said while leaving the room.

This left Sara and Greg alone, all alone. Kind of awkward but, he was used to it whenever he'd do something "funny" and Grissom saw it. He was glad that he didn't get a picture of him in that headdress; if Hodges got a hold of something like that he'd never see the end of it. Sara walked off after ten minutes of silence and Greg left too.

Sara found herself in Grissom's office; alone nothing but, her and his things. She found the glow of well preserved bugs comforting. She started checking each one out noting, to herself, which she really liked. Just then Grissom came in, holding a DNA results sheet.

"What's that?" Sara said, startled.

"It's the results from your "exam" compared to Pete Summer's."

"So is it a match" Sara said shaking.

"Yea" Grissom said, happily.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Turns out it's a match to you both times and he killed those three girls."

"Why is that a good thing I could have died?"

"He's…"

She didn't even let him finish before she stormed out crying.

"Sara, are you okay?" Catherine asked.

She'd seen her run towards the bathroom from Grissom's office and he just stood there in shock. She was curled over the toilet and puking her guts out. She was a wreck; she needed some one right now. Some one who wasn't male; it was obvious her attacker traumatized her badly.

"Catherine." She barely said before going into another puking rage.

"We need an ambulance" Catherine said into her phone to Brass.

She was losing consciousness and blood was mixing into her puke. She then fainted in Catherine's lap when she lifted her head up. The ambulance needed to get there fast.

* * *

Thanks for reading: ) Don't forget to tell me what you thought. 


	19. I won't let you down

Author's Note: I was busy with school and stuff so, I couldn't get this up. Sorry. Anyways, this is a good chapter. Short and sweet.

SidleChick - He can be quite adorable. But, also quite un-adorable at times. Though I try not to make that happen. I do need to try and post quicker. Thanks.

cherrydrops12 -Nice. 5:30. Too early for me. I'm glad you got to catch up on reading that's always a good thing. Thanks.

Hopeless-Savage - It will get intense like that a few more times before the sequel. Thanks.

* * *

"Catherine, what happened?" Hank asked.

"She was in Grissom's office and then started running and crying out of control. I followed her in and found her in here curled up, head in the toilet, puking her guts up. She started losing consciousness and the started puking up blood. Last time she had consciousness was when she lifted her head up and then she fell over into my lap."

"Thanks, I'll do what I can. She'll be at Desert Palms."

Just as the ambulance left Catherine went to go track down Grissom to get an idea of what set her off.

"Grissom" Catherine said knocking on the door, though it was open.

He didn't say a word so she proceeded into his office. It was something she'd never seen before; two things. He didn't have any bug or any books for that matter on his desk and he was crying. Yes, Grissom was, indeed, crying.

She went to go get him a cup of coffee, some of Greg's special coffee since he brewed it everyday at this time. She returned to his office to find him even more upset than when she was last in here.

"Grissom, what happened with Sara?"

Grissom grabbed a tissue, dried his tears and sat there for a second before telling her what happened.

"She was in here looking at the bugs when I came in with a DNA result sheet. She asked what it was and I told her it was the results from her exam compared to Pete Summer's. I told her it was a match and she asked why I said it so happily. And told her it was a match to the three girls and her. Sara asked "Why is that a good thing I could have died?" and before I could tell her why she ran out."

"So what were you going to say when she ran out?"

"I was going to explain that's its good because if it hadn't of been for her we might not have caught this guy, plus he's not going to come out of jail alive."

"Well I found her in the bathroom puking her guts up."

"Could it be internal bleeding?"

"Possibly" Catherine got up and gave him a hug, something he really needed.

"You want me to drive you to Desert Palms where she's staying?" Catherine asked.

"Yea".

On the way there she stopped at "IHOP" and got them some breakfast and Grissom picked up a stack of waffles to take to Sara.

"What's with the waffles?" Catherine asked. "Well one morning I made her homemade waffles and it turns out they are her favorite food, since her mother made them for her when she was little; when things were still good."

"Ah, comfort food. Well I brought her a portion of Greg's coffee."

"To remind her of Greg?" Grissom said jokingly.

"No, because it's really good."

"How'd you get away with that?"

"He wasn't looking."

"Well won't he know when he sees some missing?"

"I put in a little of my, less expensive, gourmet coffee in there and mixed it up." Catherine parked her car and walked in.

"Hello, where is Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked.

"Room number 245 floor 2"

When Catherine and Grissom got up there the doctor had posted a sign that said family only.

"Well I guess we can't go in"

"I can" Grissom said.

"How's that?"

"Last time I was here Sara said we were married and that counts as family."

"But you guys aren't"

"They don't know any different."

Just then a doctor walked up to them.

"It's family only in there."

"Well I'm her husband and this is her aunt."

"Okay but, she's still a little out of it but, doing very well."

When they were in Catherine turned to Grissom

"Good one, I never really thought you'd do such a thing."

"Well its Sara and she needs some one to care for her and your good at that so of course I would."

"Catherine" Sara said.

"How are you feeling Sara?"

"Better, I'm weak and hungry but, other than that I'm fine."

"Well you're in luck; me and Grissom stopped at "IHOP" and he got you some waffles and I brought you some of Greg's coffee, but don't tell him that."

"Thanks you guys." Sara said quickly while tearing into the, still warm, stack of pancakes and sipping on Greg's coffee.

Grissom was hoping she understood that he didn't mean what he'd said in a bad way. He couldn't, he loved her too much to say, or do something, intentionally hurtful.

"Hey Grissom, I'm going to go, it's almost time to pick Lindsey up from school." Catherine usually didn't pick her up from school but, she was going to today so Sara could be alone with Grissom.

"Hey, Sara" Grissom said when Catherine left.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just glad that you got away from him and, mostly, that he won't get out of going to jail and he'll die there."

She gestured for him to sit close to her and when he sat down she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, shocked but, not for any reason.

"I just wanted to feel your warmth" She said as if she'd read his mind.

There was a brief silence before the doctor came in to check up on Sara.

"Well everything's looking good. I'll write you out a prescription and you'll be good to go."

"So, what was wrong?" Grissom asked, he hated being in the dark.

"She, indeed, had some internal bleeding in her stomach which was from her attack."

Sara turned pale at the thought of Pete Summers and what he did to her. If she hated anyone, it was him. He took her pride and the one thing she could never get back. It wasn't his to take, it was whoever her husband was to be to get. But, Grissom would understand, he worked with rape cases a lot; he knew how hard it was to deal with the lasting affects. He was used to things like this happening.

They let her go the next evening and that night they watched her favorite old movies and ate old fashioned popcorn. He knew she needed comfort and he knew what would give her that comfort. They were half asleep after the first 3 movies so she suggested they make some coffee while waited for more popcorn. It was perfect. Two people in love, perfect love. Finally getting together; living together. Things were only going to up from there, right? Or, was there a mistake to be made? And, if so, what was it?

* * *

Thanks for reading. :) Don't forget to review. : )


	20. Water drops, tile floor, bathroom stall

Author's Note: This one has a bad cliff hanger. A bad one. Sorry. ; ) But, if you think real hard you'll get a good idea. Next chapter will be good. I promise. Anyways, I've almost finished writing. I'm on the last chapter and almost done. Then I start on the sequel; which I don't even have a name for yet. It'll be really sweet and sappy. At least the beginning will.

Hopeless-Savage - I've been planning to continue for a while but, it'll be a bit slower since I've got school right now. I'll do most all of my writing and update on the weekends.

Sidle Chick - Old fashioned popcorn is (I just kind of, uh, made this up) the kind you cook on the stove and takes a lot more effort and skill (I guess?) to show how much he wants to make her feel good. Don't worry it's not a bad mistake. You'll find out next chapter. : )

CherryDrops12 - 5:30! I still can't grasp my mind around that. Wow, early. If you thought that was cool, like I said before, next one will be great.

* * *

Things had been the same for about 3 weeks. Go to work come home from work, spend time with Grissom. She had to go to court in 2 weeks to testify against Pete Summers. She would have been worried if she had to testify against him on more than what she really had to.

All she had to do was, tell the jurors about the rape and that was it. She'd been feeling a little sick lately but, she figured that it was just because, of having to testify. She'd become oddly close with Catherine, especially considering, a while back, they hated each other.

Tonight was going to be an eventful one, she could just sense it.

"Hi, Sara" Greg said while rushing inside.

"Hi, Greg, what's the rush?"

"Nick wanted me in an hour ago and I got stuck in traffic."

"Oh, well, uh, have fun." Sara went in and got straight to work on processing the last of the evidence in a casino shooting.

It wasn't too eventful at first but, after her and Warrick finished testing things they knew it'd soon become that way. They had a suspect, Camilla Jones. She'd been Darla Stone's, supposed, best friend. She was quite defensive at the thought that she might have killed her but; they didn't think too much of it since she was her "best friend" and Darla had just gotten killed. They first went to her place of work to find her and only to learn that she'd just quit.

"That's kind of suspicious" Warrick said as they were leaving to go to her home address.

"She probably knew we were getting close to finding out it was, probably, her when we interviewed her boyfriend."

"So she tried to make herself disappear. Leaving her job was the first step but, from experience, I know it takes at least three days to completely move and she left her job two days ago." Warrick said.

When they got there she wasn't there but, her things were all in boxes. So the next place on their list was her boyfriend's.

"Mr. O'Donnell, have you seen Camilla Jones recently?" Sara asked

"Well, actually, no I haven't which is odd because, she was supposed to come by today."

When they got to Warrick's car she couldn't help it.

"He's hiding something and I know it. He knows where she is."

"Sara, calm down, we'll find her. We always find them."

"Not always"

"But most of the time we do."

They knew it'd only be a matter of time before she went back to her house so they decided to go back there and wait it out.

"It's been an hour and no signs of anything; shouldn't we just get back to the lab?" Sara asked.

"I'll call Brass and see if he track down Camilla and we'll wait here unless told otherwise"

"Sounds okay to me."

"Brass?" Warrick asked.

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Can you track down any records of Camilla Jones?"

"Yea, sure, I'm on it."

"It looks like she just finished up a little shopping at the strip about 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks"

"So, did he find anything?" Sara asked.

"Yea, she just finished up shopping 20 minutes ago at the strip so she'll probably be here in an hour."

"Want to turn on some music?" Sara asked.

"Sure"

She put in a mix CD and turned the volume up to a comfortable level.

"At least you don't listen to your music like Greggo does."

"Yea, but, I have to admit his music isn't bad except for Marilyn Manson."

"Definitely" Warrick agreed.

"So, um, how are you and Grissom doing?" He asked

"Great! I've pretty much moved in with him, now. He treats me so well. I feel so special every time I wake up and smell a scent of warm food from the kitchen."

"Wow, he cooks for you!"

"Yea, I know, kind of hard to believe but, it's always really good too."

"Whoa, I'd never have expected that."

"He's amazing; just amazing" Sara said, mostly to himself.

"So, um, are you involved with anybody?" Sara asked.

"Well, I, um, no."

"I know some one who likes you"

"Let me guess, Catherine?"

"Whoa, how'd you know?"

"It's obvious, how she's always hanging on me and getting so close."

"Well do you like her?"

"Yea but, she is my supervisor; though it didn't stop you."

"He's not my supervisor any more now, thanks to Ecklie."

"True."

Just then Camilla Jones pulled up. The second she saw them she tried to run but, it was of no use. There was no running or, hiding

. "You're under arrest for the murder of Darla Stone. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." Warrick spilled off, he knew the drill backwards and forwards; inside and out.

They'd got her; Sara was glad. It'd taken them two weeks of nothing but, this case to solve it. This is where the night sped up, big time. It was around 5:30 AM before they got to do an interview since she took them up on her right to an attorney. She was in the middle of going into her confession; it was around 7 AM when Sara started to feel sick.

"Warrick" she whispered

"I don't feel too good I'm going to let you handle this"

"Okay, Sara" Warrick said.

Sara quickly ran to the restroom knocking down Greg and nearly knocking down Catherine.

"Greg, you okay?" Catherine asked helping him up.

"Yea; what's with Sara?"

"I have an idea of what this could be; a real good idea." Catherine said.

She knew something but, of course she did. She knew a lot more than people gave her credit for. She could read people, analyze them, and figure them out but, she didn't dare divulge just how much she really knew. It was safer not to.

So she dashed to the restroom to find Sara. Time seemed to stand still once she walked in. She could hear each drop in the sink; she could feel each tile underneath her feet. One foot in front of the other; she walked up to a sink and dipped a washcloth underneath the streaming water. She then glanced up at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and the surrounding skin was pale. She heard heavy grasping for air which had to be Sara.

That pointed her in the direction of the stall she was in. She walked as fast as she could to her stall but, it seemed as if she couldn't move. This seemed all too familiar. Then she finally reached the stall Sara was in. She opened it and wasn't surprised at all by what she saw.

* * *

Thanks for reading : ) Don't forget to review. : ) 


	21. A little white stick and math symbols?

Author's Note: The much awaited chapter 21. I've had this written for awhile and I've been quite anxious to finally get to post it. As far as actual writing goes I am now finished and on the sequel.

Hopeless-Savage - It's quite obvious what's wrong. But, I can't say it right now.

Sidle Chick - I got the idea of the old movies, and such, from the season three episode 'A night at the movies'.

* * *

"Catherine" Sara said faintly lifting her head up from the toilet.

"Massive hangover?" Catherine joked but, she knew that wasn't it.

"I didn't have any alcohol at last night or even in the past month."

She then went at it again. Catherine held the wet towel up to her forehead when she stopped.

"Sara, I know this is personal but, have you and Grissom, you know, slept together?"

"It was a perfect night, he made me old fashioned popcorn and we watched old movies."

"Wow, I never thought he'd be one to do that."

"What make old fashion popcorn and watch old movies or sleep with some one?"

"Sleep with some one."

"Me either and I don't know why we did but, we did."

"Well, sweetheart, I think you're pregnant"

Sara didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether or not to be happy but, one thing was for certain, well two. One, she was shocked and two she had no idea as to how to tell him about this.

"How do I tell Grissom?" She asked Catherine, she knew she'd have some advice for her.

"Well first let's go get you something to eat and a home test." Sara looked a little hesitant a first.

"Well, do you want me to scoop up some of that puke and take it Greg instead?" Catherine joked.

Sara found this quite funny. Greg would get a major kick out of that.

"I think I'll go with the first one."

Catherine wiped off her face and put a tad of make up on her to help hide how pale she was and then the two left.

"I'll drive you to my place for a while so you can take the test and chill a bit."

"Thanks" Sara said back, grateful that she had a friend who was willing to do all this for her.

"Would you like to stop and get a warm pastry?" Catherine said to Sara as they drove by the town's sweet-shop.

It always smelled of sugar, flour, and chocolate. Sara got a croissant filled with powdered sugar and strawberry jam. Catherine went for a cinnamon roll; the two paid and left for her house. Sara became more and more nervous. She wanted to know but, at the same time she didn't.

"Sara, you okay?" Catherine asked knowing she wasn't

"Yea, I guess."

A few minutes later she opened the package and went off to the bathroom. When she came out there was a blank look on her face; Catherine didn't know what to think.

"So, um, what are the results?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, I can't look it." Just then she took it from Sara and saw it was positive.

"Sara, you ready for this?"

"Yea, I guess; I'm as ready as I ever will be."

"First off what do you want this to say?"

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind if it was positive."

"Wow! It looks like in about nine months I won't be the only CSI that's a mom."

"I-I-I'm pregnant?"

"Yes; yes, you are"

"How do I tell Grissom?"

"I'd take some time and think about it and, what to say."

Then a single tear fell down Sara's face.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine asked in a soft voice.

"I'm going to be a mom." Sara said smiling.

Meanwhile back at the lab things were a little hectic; graveyard shift had ended a few hours ago but, all of them except Sara and Catherine were still there.

"Grissom, have you seen Sara anywhere?" Warrick asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, she left an interrogation saying she felt sick and I haven't seen her since."

"I just thought she and Catherine went to go get some coffee or something."

"Maybe but, wouldn't she have said something?"

"Probably but, knowing Catherine it was probably a spur of the moment decision and they just left." Grissom reasoned.

Neither of them had a clue as to what was happening.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Nick wants to go hang out somewhere." Warrick said.

"I'm going to go home and see if Sara's there, if not I'll call her." Grissom said in response.

When Grissom got to his house he heard something unusual. Catherine and Sara were talking; in his (and Sara's) house.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" Catherine and Sara both replied.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Sara." Catherine said.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Sara; there was something different about her. It was like she was glowing. "What was that all about?" Grissom asked.

"She took me out to get a pastry and we came back here."

"Are you sure that's all it was?"

"Yes" Sara lied, it was more than that but, she was ready to tell him yet.

"I'm kind of tired want to go to bed early?" Sara asked

"Sure" Grissom said.

They woke up around 5 with just enough time to get ready and grab some food.

"Want to go this little deli a few blocks from the lab?"

"Uh" Sara said.

"How about the Star café, instead?"

"Sounds good" Sara said.

They had some of the best food she'd ever had; top notch, everything. She ordered a Cesar Salad with a side of fruit and a lemonade smoothie to drink. Lunch went great; they talked about everything under the sun, with the exception of her being pregnant.

"Well it's almost time for our shift to start." Grissom said standing up and grabbing Sara's hand to help her up.

They paid and left, to go to the lab. Catherine was already there and waiting for Sara.

"Hi Sara" Catherine said pulling her away from Grissom and into her office.

"Here, take these."

"What are they?" Sara said.

"They're special peppermints. It'll help with nausea but, it won't stop the vomit."

"Thanks." Sara said as she walked out and headed into the lab.

"How are you doing?" Warrick asked Sara.

"I'm doing better."

"Well we got a solid confession and evidence to back it up. So, case closed."

"Well, I'm going to go to the lab and see if Greg needs any help." Sara said.

"Well look-ie there, it's the girl who got sick during a confession. Couldn't stomach it?" Hodges said.

"See, Hodges, that right there is why people don't like you."

"People like me, lots of people"

"Like who?"

"Well Catherine and Greg and Grissom"

"Catherine is only nice to your face to get things from you easier and Greg hates you, Grissom is just plain creeped out by you."

'Whatever"

"Where's Greg?" Sara asked, changing the subject.

"In the break room but, hey, I could use a little help in here; please."

"If it means you'll be nicer to me."

"Fine"

So Sara spent most of her shift helping out Hodges. They actually had a civil conversation.

"Why are you so, mean to everyone here?" Sara finally asked.

"I just want to fit in; I just want to be a part of you guys' family here. Back in LA people would talk bad about me behind my back. They would only treat me as part of the family to get their evidence processed quicker. I just couldn't take it. When I came here I saw the same situation so, I put up a wall."

Sara was starting to feel sorry for him. She knew this was true because a friend of hers, in LA, told her about him once.

"I'm sorry, we should treat you better." After that they talked for a while until Warrick came in.

"Sara, we've got a problem."

"What?"

"Well the hair we found on the murder weapon is not a match to Camilla Jones."

"That doesn't mean she isn't the killer, it could have been planted there. Her alibi proved to be faulty, she said she was at work but, we have proof she left early."

"She could have conspired with some one."

"Well, her boyfriend's alibi checks out."

"So the hair is male?"

"Yea"

"Well it could have been Darla's boyfriend."

"They did just break up a week before her murder."

No longer than ten minutes and they were headed out to Darla's boyfriend's house.

"Hello, Mr. Edwards?" Warrick said.

A tall, muscular man stepped out.

"Hello, Mr. Edwards, we're here about Darla's murder." Sara said

"I don't know anything."

"Well we were you at the time of death?" Warrick asked

"I was at Camilla's."

"Strange because, we can place Camilla there at the time of death." Sara said.

"Let's take him in" Sara said to Warrick.

This time she made it through the interrogation.

"Wow, Sara you didn't get sick." Warrick joked.

They headed off for the DNA lab where Greg was jamming to music. _Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman and, maybe he won't find out what I know; you were the last good thing this about this part of town._

"Fall Out Boy" Sara quickly said.

"Good job" Greg joked.

Sara was about to start singing along with Greg when Warrick turned off the stereo.

"I need a comparison on the hair we found on the ligature and one we got from Tom Edwards"

"I'll do a visual first then a DNA."

"Thanks Greg" Sara said.

"Well it's a visual match." Greg said.

They, then, waited a while for DNA. Today, the machine was moving unusually slow. It was around 6:30 when Sara started feeling sick.

"Warrick, I'm feeling sick. I'll be back."

"Okay" Warrick said as Sara ran out of the lab.

"What was that all about?" Greg asked.

"I have no clue, she's was sick yesterday…"

He stopped in middle of sentence, it hit him.

"You don't think…"

Greg started to say when it hit him too.

"I think" Warrick whispered really quiet. "That our Sara is…"

Greg didn't even let him finish

"Pregnant?" Greg finished.

"Well she always goes home with Grissom, they are bound to have, you know, by now."

Warrick and Greg both blushed at the thought of Grissom sleeping with someone in that way. Grissom saw Sara run down the hall and chased after her.

"Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Yea"

"What's going on; you've been puking your guts up the past two mornings and afterwards…"

He, too, stopped it hit him.

"Grissom, we need to talk."

He walked out of the bathroom and got a soft cloth and wet it down. He went into her stall and cleaned her face up. After she was done he walked her to his office. Everyone saw him and just stood and stared but, Grissom didn't seem to notice.

"Remember that night you made me old fashioned popcorn and we watched old movies and we did a little more than just watch the last one?"

"Yea" Grissom said blushing at the thought of it.

"I probably don't have to tell you…"

"You're pregnant" he guessed.

"Yea" Sara said.

"So you'll be behind me the whole way?" Sara asked, though she knew he was she needed to hear it.

"No" Grissom said which stunned her. "I'll be right beside you"

* * *

Sidle Chick - You were right. Good job. It's not Pete's because she got tested afterwards (I didn't write that in though). Now I've got to work on editing chapter 22.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. : )


	22. A secret, no longer a secret

Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. Sorry : (. But, I promise to update sooner. In fact I'll update tommorow night.

Hopeless-Savage - Yea, it was a bit obvious. Yes, Grissom is truly a sweet man. I try to embrace that in him. I, too, love Fall Out Boy.

cherrydrops12 - They've been a 'couple'. It's kind of a two people in love type of thing but, not really so much of boyfriend/girlfriend somehting. Thanks so much.

Sidle Chick - I would never do such a thing to Sara. That would be awful. Actually, I haven't decided the sex of the baby yet. But, I can tell you that you won't find out until, at least, next story. Maybe even later I'm not sure.

jtbwriter - Oh yea, he's always loved her but, he's never been able to show it. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. Yea Catherine never liked Sara from the start but, when her and Grissom got together she started to soften up a bit to the point where they're really close now and Lindsey just adores Sara, as you can tell. As for as "what now?" I'll tell you one thing. There's going to be some dancing.

* * *

Just then Ecklie walked in. From the first words he said, they knew he'd been listening.

"Well congratulations Mr. Grissom; a father at last, if it really is yours."

"You know what Ecklie; I would never sleep with another guy while in a relationship with another." Sara said angrily.

"Well, you sure did kiss another, a, Nick Stokes." Ecklie said back in a harsh tone.

She wished her morning sickness would come back temporarily so she could puke all over him but, something better happened; Grissom stuck up for her.

"Look, we've already discussed that and, I do not believe Sara's personal life concerns you."

"Well if it happens while she's on shift it does."

"Besides that, it doesn't." Grissom snapped he couldn't take some one disrespecting his Sara like that.

Then Ecklie just left and, everyone else came in. Nick was the last to even know about the pregnancy thing so, Sara talked to him first.

"Wow Sara, a baby. That's a shock." Nick said.

"Yea, it's just as shocking to me as it is to you guys, except Catherine, she knew before I did. She knew for a fact before I did."

"How?" They all asked, even Grissom.

"Well the first day I got sick, she knew it so, she talked to me about it then took me out to get a pastry and stopped to get a home test kit and I was too nervous to look at it so I asked her to."

"I say, if it's a boy name it Greg if it's a girl name it, uh, Greg-ina." Greg blurted out.

Everyone laughed at that, Greg wasn't such a bad name but "Greg-ina" was weird.

"Well shift's over and I bet Sara's getting hungry so, I'm going to go to Star Café. Anyone want to join?" Grissom asked.

They all said yes. They were family and now a new addition was to be made and they wanted to be with her throughout it all. The car ride there was a good one, they sang songs and, even Nick knew a song that wasn't country.

"Hey I got a really good CD." Greg said.

"Let me guess, Fall Out Boy?" Sara said.

"How'd you know?" Greg said.

"I just do"

Greg handed Sara the CD gesturing for her to put it in

"What do you want me to do with this Greg?" She said.

"Put it in".

What was shocking was Grissom actually listened to Greg's "punk rock".

"Oh I love this song." Greg yelled. "_Am I more than you bargained for yet? Oh I'm dying to tell you anything you want to hear cause that's just who I am this week._" Greg sang out.

"Greg, don't quit your job" Catherine said.

"Cause you'd miss me?" he replied.

"No cause, you sure won't make it singing."

"Hey, that hurts" Greg said.

"Well the truth can, sometimes, hurt." Warrick said.

"Wow, this place is nice." Greg said.

They were all memorized by the beauty of the place. Sara found it especially soothing. After they finished eating breakfast the team went to Grissom's house were they all hung out and "celebrated". It was around six before they all woke up.

"Good thing I brought a spare change of clothes" Warrick said.

"Same here" Nick said.

"Crud, I didn't" Catherine said.

"Wear some of mine" Sara offered.

"I won't be able to wear them too much longer."

Catherine laughed, she was happy to see Sara like this. She seemed to be on cloud nine, she needed this.

"First thing we're doing once you've recovered from having that baby is going shopping" Catherine said looking through her closet.

"Whoa, except for this, oh and these. Wow, you've actually got some decent clothes." Catherine joked.

"I'll go shopping if you're paying."

"I'll go thirds with you and Grissom." Catherine said.

About ten minutes later Catherine came out in some of Sara's clothes; some of her favorite clothes.

"Hey, that's my favorite pair of jeans." Sara said.

"Calm down you two, I don't want to have to make some popcorn and sell tickets for a girl fight." Warrick joked. "Don't try stand-up." Catherine joked back.

"You're just squashing everyone's dreams tonight." Warrick said.

Sara then went to her closet and picked out a pair of beige pants and a black shirt.

"You look pretty" Grissom said pulling her into a light embrace and kissed her forehead.

Nick wanted to agree but, he kept it too himself, considering what happened that one night. That night was a slow one, especially for Sara. She was in the lab with Greg most all shift analyzing evidence.

"So you and Grissom really did have sex." Greg said.

"Yea, why do you say that like it's such a shock?"

"Come on, Sara, it's Grissom; I just don't picture him doing that."

"How are you and, uh, oh yea, Sara doing?" Sara thought it was quite funny that he was in a relationship with a girl named Sara.

"I want to ask her out on another date but, I don't know how."

"Just ask, trust me you'll regret it if you don't because, she may think you don't like her and move on."

"Yea, your right"

Just then Grissom walked in.

"Hey, want to come to the garage with me and look at a car from a crime scene?"

"Sure" Sara said eagerly.

"So I was thinking when we get off work we can take a nap and I'll take you out some where. Sound good to you?" Grissom said.

"Yea, we haven't been out on an actual date since we went to dinner though, I really do like old movies and old fashioned popcorn and" Sara quieted down "what we did afterwards."

Grissom smirked at her. It was at the point he realized he wasn't in love, love wasn't a strong enough word; he reached the point he couldn't live without her. They spent a couple of hours working on the car when Sara finally found out what was wrong.

"Look!" She shouted.

She pointed to the radio and inside of it there was a tiny micro chip, embedded.

"A tracking devise?" Grissom said.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"I'm starting to feel a little nausea coming on so, I'm going to go get some more of those special peppermints from Catherine."

"Ok" Grissom said.

Sara found something a little odd. Catherine's office door was locked. She looked around the lab and the only CSI she found besides Greg and Grissom was Nick.

"Hey, Nick, have you seen Catherine?"

"Last I saw her and Warrick went into her office."

Sara tried hard to suppress a laugh but, failed.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"I think I know what's going on."

"Well…"

"The door is locked and well, I think you can guess the rest."

"Oh my gosh." Nick said.

The look on his face was priceless, just as much as the one Sara had while she was trying to suppress that laugh. Just then an out-of-breath Catherine and Warrick appeared.

"Have fun in there you two?" Sara said pulling Catherine away.

"I need some more of those peppermints."

"Sure thing"

"Oh and, just wondering but, are you and Warrick together now?"

"In a way"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is going to sound bad but, we hook up and have a good time on occasion."

Sara took the peppermints, gave Catherine a hug and walked off to the break room.

"Not feeling good?" Greg asked.

"Morning sickness, the downside of all this; plus Catherine coming over and stealing my clothes" Sara said, the last part was a joke.

"It's almost time for the end of shift so you'll be in the comforts of your own home at least." Greg said.

"Maybe but, I don't know."

"Are you feeling okay Sara?" Grissom said walking into the break room.

He sat on the couch beside Sara and held her in his arms.

"Grissom" she said getting up "I-I-I don't feel too good."

Grissom scooped her up along with a pre dampened wash cloth and ran to the bathroom. He right behind her, while she hugged the toilet he held her hair back and wiped her mouth with the cloth when she came up. After about ten minutes they walked out of the bathroom and into the break room.

"You guys staying over?"

"Yea" Nick, Catherine, and Warrick replied.

"We are going home we'll see you guys tonight, oh and Catherine, I need you to supervise if I'm late."

"No problem, boss"

Sara loved hearing the word we, when Grissom was talking about her and him, together. When they got home Grissom had a surprise for her.

"I know you won't be able to wear these long so I got them a little bigger and I got them in plus size for when you're further along."

Sara looked down on the bed. They were beautiful; they were light red with dark red roses on them. She felt so beautiful when she put them on.

"Wow, even in simple pajamas you look beautiful." Grissom said.

Then they both climbed into the bed snuggling into each others warmth before falling asleep. Grissom had his arm over Sara and resting on her stomach like, he was protecting their child.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review. : )


	23. A night at the movies

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try and update again ASAP. Just to let you guys know, this story is coming to an end soon! Yaye! Then onto the sequel. I really think you guys are going to like the ending I wrote.

jtbwriter - Yes, he went out and bought them. I didn't write that part in, though. In the sequel I want to surface the Catherine and Warrick relationship into this whole thing. But, not so much it takes over Grissom and Sara's main parts. Just a little here and there.

Sidle Chick - I thought that'd be something random Greg would say. To be honest, again, I don't even know the gender yet. I'll decide as I'm going along and typing.

Hopeless-Savage - Thanks. I think there is around 31 chapters total. But, the best chapter, to me, is going to be chapter 27. I really liked that one. As I said above. I don't know yet on the gender of the baby. In real live they won't know 'til after a few months. She's still in month two and, morning sickness.

Cherrydrops12 - I'm glad to hear you like it. I promise you I'll update soon.

* * *

They woke up around three and at around four he was taking what he needed to get ready over to Nick's house so he could pick her up.

"I'll be here by six" he said as he left.

"Hello" She said

"Sara?" Catherine said, quite confused.

"Can you come over here?"

"Sure thing" Within twenty minutes Catherine was there.

"What did you need me for?"

"Grissom is taking me out tonight and I don't know what to wear or what type of make to put on or how to do my hair or..."

"Sara, chill I'll help you."

Catherine went into the kitchen and pulled out a tea bag and some honey.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you some hot tea to calm you down."

"Thanks"

While Sara took a shower Catherine rummaged through her closet to try and find something that would look good on her.

"I found it!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Found what?" Sara asked.

"What you're going to wear."

"It's not too revealing right?" Sara asked beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Nah, not at all"

Though it kind of was. When Sara got out of the shower the first thing she did was look at what Catherine chose.

"Catherine, I can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"Well it's too revealing and I don't like it."

"Why did you buy it?"

"I didn't, Hank did."

"Oh"

Hank, yea that's right, Hank. Sara shuddered at the thought of him. She hated him for everything he did to her.

"Well how about this?" Catherine said holding up a long shirt with a pair a jeans.

"Not nice enough."

"How about that shirt with these pants?" Catherine held up a pair of black pants.

"Sure" It took Catherine right up 'til 5:45 to finish with Sara but, it was worth it.

She looked wonderful, hair perfectly swept up with a few of her natural curls hanging down, her make-up was just stunning.

"Thanks Catherine" Sara said sipping on the last of the tea Catherine made for her.

"Any time, oh and before I go…" Catherine turned to her and snapped a picture.

"That's for my desk."

For fifteen minutes Sara stood in the kitchen and watched the TV. She saw the tiny clock strike six and no more than fifteen seconds later and the doorbell rang. Grissom stood in the doorway, a box of chocolates and teddy bear in hand. She quickly took them and ran to her room to put them away.

"Wow, you l-look astonishing" Sara said

"You too" Grissom then grabbed onto her arm and gently walked her out to his car.

"So, where are we off to?" Sara said anxiously.

"Tonight they're having a special movie showing. They're going to play three old movies black and white movies and have a live band with fireworks and a laser show."

"Wow"

It was perfect; a night out with Grissom under the moonlight sky with every twinkling star watching them. They got there early enough to get a good spot; right in the middle. He rolled the top down on his car, it was an older car so there was no middle console, and then he pulled her into him, he could hold her forever and would never be bored of it. He'd already stocked the back up with everything they could need, popcorn, sodas, candy, pillows, and a blanket. During the intermission they played music and invited couples to dance.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sara said when he covered her eyes and scooped her up.

"You'll see, it'll be fun"

At first she didn't want to dance but, eventually she got into it.

They enjoyed every minute of being together; every last little second, even. When the third movie came on something about it just made her want to kiss him but, she didn't think just leaning over and doing so would be too good.

"Grissom" she said to get him to look at her.

"Yes, darling." He said turning towards her.

All at once he was locked into her big chocolate brown eyes and she was locked into his mystical bright blue eyes she leaned in. All too soon the movie ended.

"Five" she said to herself; that was how many times they'd kissed.

Before she knew it she was in his bed and it was old fashioned movie and popcorn night again. She'd wanted to wait but, after her attack and, the slip up that one night it didn't really matter anymore so, she thought "why not?" He wasn't going to leave her, she was all he wanted and subconsciously she knew that. They actually skipped work that night.

Yes, Grissom and Sara stayed home. Things were perfect, until she woke up in the morning of course. He woke up ten minutes before she did and already had things prepared; two damp cloths, hot tea, and a hair tie. Around 8 she woke up and dashed towards the bathroom, Grissom right behind her. He brushed her hair back and tied it off, and then he grabbed the cloth and wiped her face.

"Feel better?" he asked when she finished.

"Yea, at least I didn't have to go through much nausea."

"After breakfast, want to go walk?" Grissom asked.

"Sure".

For breakfast he made her his mother's French toast recipe.

"Wow, you always make the best food. There's really no need to go out to dinner anymore when I can have fine food, from a fine chef" Sara said winking.

"Of course, only the best for my girl"

"So I'm your girl now?"

"You've always been."

"Not always, though I have wanted to be since I came to Vegas."

"Then why did you go out with Hank?" Grissom felt it would be okay to address the subject of Hank now, though it wasn't totally clear, this part of it wasn't hurtful to her.

"I thought you didn't like me"

"You know what, so many things are left unknown because of miscommunication" Grissom was leaned in to kiss her but, realized he needed to turn the toast over.

Sara felt it was time to ask something she really needed to know now.

"Grissom?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me, honestly and truly?"

"I can't say yes because what I feel for you is more than just love, love is too simple. This is something complicated, this is something more."

For a second she was worried but, knew he couldn't mean it like that.

"Do you love me?" He asked in return.

"I couldn't imagine the thought of me without you so, if you consider that love than, yes, yes I do, I love you."

_I love you_. Possibly his new favorite phrase because, he knew she meant it, he knew she loved him and he, at the least, loved her back.

* * *

Thanks for reading : ). Don't forget to tell me what you thought : )


	24. He's back

Authors Note: This chapter is a bit shorter than most of the others, sorry. I tryed to get it up last night but, I didn't have the time.

Hopeless-Savage - If you haven't already looked Hank was seeing another girl. Slightly different situation than in season three because she could tell.

jtbwriter - Now what? Hmmm... Next chapter isn't too eventful. Chapter 26 and 27 are.

cherrydrops12 - Cool, yea that chapter was pretty cool

Sidle Chick - 12:36? That's late. Well, for me since I have to get up around 6 or 6:30

Dark Princess 87 - Thanks.

* * *

The day passed quickly, they went down the strip on walked a bit then back to his house where they hung out by his pool and in the Jacuzzi.

"Skipping out on work, huh?" Catherine joked when Sara got there.

"No"

"Well nothing went on last night anyways."

"Let me guess, you got stuck working with Nick on a breaking and entering."

"Him and Hodges"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal. So what went on with you and Grissom?"

"He took me to this old movie screening outdoors where they had a live band, fireworks and a laser show. During the intermission we danced."

"You, dancing; I don't believe it."

"I did".

Just then Ecklie came running in.

"Sara, my office" Sara's heart starting racing she didn't know what to expect from Ecklie anymore.

"Greg is missing"

"What? You've got to be kidding me"

"I wish I was, I told you because Catherine is on a case right now and I know she'd want to drop it and look for Greg but, until we need more help it's you and Grissom's case".

Sara walked out crying she walked off towards Grissom's office.

"Sara what's wrong?" Grissom asked.

"Well we got a new case but, this is one I don't want."

"Well, it can't be too bad, you're with me."

"No it's not that, Greg is missing."

"What?" "

He went down to the modeling agency to see if we can get Mark Summers on being an accessory to two murders two kidnappings, now three if he's the one who took Greg, and, rape. Now he's gone."

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

"Not 'til we get Greg, he's like my little brother."

"I know but, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN! How the hell am I supposed to calm down when he's got Greg? Look what he did to you; assailants only escalate when it's personal like this. No telling what he'll do to Greg."

"Sara" Grissom said pulling her in.

"Let go of me." Sara said as she ran off.

It was their first fight; he didn't know what to think. Not only was Sara mad at him, he was on the verge of tears and here came Ecklie; great, just great.

"Grissom, what did you do to Sara? She's hysterical, Catherine's in the break room trying to console her."

"I told her to calm down about Greg."

"Are you sure that was all?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get right to work on finding Greg."

"Ecklie, I know what my job is."

Then he wondered off to the break room, Sara was sitting there in Catherine's arms, mascara streaming down her face and eyes red from crying but, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Sara" he said.

"Go away."

"Look, I love you. Please, talk to me at least just look at me." He begged.

Just then he fell onto her and embraced her tightly. She tried not to hug back but, something deep down inside told her to.

"Grissom, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I understand it's no big deal." Just then they received a call.

"Hello." A faint voice whispered.

"Who is this?" Sara said.

"It's me, Greg."

"Greg! Where are you?"

"I'm a block from your old apartment; at a gas station with a pay phone."

"Are you okay?"

"Just send an ambulance; I have a few minor cuts."

Which was a lie, there were several and they were close to major. Sara, pretty much, knew he wasn't letting on to the whole story. After she sent the ambulance she went into his lab.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some things for Greg."

"Oh ok, well I'll meet you over there." Grissom said.

She gathered up a few of his CDs and his CD player. She knew he'd be lost without his punk rock.

"Hey there Greg" Sara said as she walked into his room.

"Hi, Sara" Greg said.

"I brought you some CDs and your CD player."

"Thanks"

"Ecklie will be in shortly to get a statement from you" Grissom said

"Ecklie?" Greg said confused.

"He's decided he wants me and Sara on a different case."

"Greg, don't worry I'll visit you, so Ecklie won't be your only visitor. I'll even bring you some coffee." Sara said to try and clam down Greg who was ready to pass out.

"Blue Hawaiian?"

"Of course" Sara said clasping his hand and giving him slight kiss on the cheek.

Then Sara and Grissom left to go back to the lab. When they got there an assignment sheet was laying on his desk.

"It looks like we're off to the casinos." Sara said.

Grissom grabbed his jacket and Sara's hand.

"I'll drive" Sara said as they got to his car.

"No way, I'm driving."

"I'll fight you for it." Sara said half serious half playing.

"Alright let's go" Grissom held Sara back as she tried tickling him to get the keys.

"Now that's something I'd pay to see." Catherine said to Nick as they walked outside to go out to their crime scene.

"Yea, really" Nick replied.

"Hey children, playtime's over." Catherine said jokingly.

"Hey Catherine" Grissom said.

As he said that Sara grabbed his keys and got inside the SUV.

"Hey, don't make me come in there and drag you out." Grissom said.

"Try me"

Grissom opened the door and picked Sara up and dragged her to the passenger side.

"Hey, no fair" Sara said.

As they drove on he turned on some music to break the silence in the car.

"Do you want to go out this evening?" Grissom asked.

"It depends on where you plan to go."

"I was thinking about the carnival, no roller coasters I promise."

"Sounds fun, sure."

"They even have a few little exhibits."

"What kind of exhibits?"

"Roller coaster history and they even have some coaster cars on display. They also have several photo booths."

"Can't wait" Sara said excitedly.

* * *

Don't forget to review : )


	25. Morning sickness at it's worst

Author's Note: This chapter is kind of funny. It's way shorter than most of the others too. But, what I really need to tell you guys. I'm going to post chapter 26 tonight because that chapter is very, very good. I'll tell you one thing about it though, you're going to hate the cliffhanger.

Sidle Chick - I'm in school so, yea, I've got to get up early. I, too, liked that part where they fought for the keys.

cherrydrops12 - Pizza? Glasses? Fun.

Hopeless-Savage - I'll probably write it in when he talks about it. Which will be in the next story.

jtbwriter - Grissom has been amazing throughout the whole story and will continue to be.

* * *

When they arrived the place felt eerie and quiet; which, even for them, this was quite unusual.

"It feels weird here." Sara said while observing her surroundings.

"Yea, I definitely feel something odd around here." Grissom said moving in closer to Sara.

Then a familiar face appeared; it was Brass.

"Hotel maid found her."

"Ah, the 'Murder Central Carver' is back" Sara said.

"You have a name for the person?" Grissom asked.

"Well it's an easy way to identify the same MO we keep seeing."

"True" Grissom said.

"Murder Central?" a confused Brass questioned.

"It's the last hotel room on a floor nearest to the stairwell; it's an easy entry and exit for an intruder. If their victim fights back they have a 50 percent less chance of some one hearing it." Sara said smiling at Grissom.

"When I asked you if you taped recorded everything I said I was kidding but, now I think you do." He said back smiling just as much.

They'd been processing for three hours when Grissom noticed Sara.

"Sara, are you not feeling well?" He said, totally forgetting that pregnant women get morning sickness.

"Morning sickness" she said grabbing her stomach and running out of the crime scene.

"Wow, it's not like you to get sick at a crime scene." Brass said leaving from interviewing the hotel maid who found her.

"It didn't gross me out" Sara said.

"Then what is it? Wait…" Brass said looking at Grissom who was watching Sara attentively

"you're…no way." Brass said, while Sara nodded.

"Ms. Sidle, pregnant; by Grissom" Sara nodded again and ran off in search of the nearest restroom.

"Hello; are you a CSI on the case?" a reporter asked.

"How'd you get in here?" Sara asked; irritated.

"The hotel manager let us in."

"What can you tell us about the body so far?" the reporter asked blocking her from going inside the restroom.

'_Oh great, not only is the press down my throat; I can't get into the restroom, I'm nauseas, and I'm going to lose it if I don't get into that bathroom quick. Not to mention that if I don't; me puking will be on TV; pleasant'_

"That she's dead."

"Anything else, any possible suspects? Is the stab murderer back and at large?"

"I don't have anymore information, now if you'll excuse me." Sara said trying to push through them.

"Was the victim stabbed?" Another reporter asked.

Sara couldn't even say anything before her worst fears, at the moment, became a reality. Within an hour Sara and Grissom were back at the lab.

"Has stab murderer stuck again?" A new anchor reported.

"Oh, joy they're showing probably going to show my encounter with the paparazzi." Sara said cynically.

"Here's a report from the hotel in which it all happened." The anchor said before they showed the footage.

"Hi, I'm Linda Owens. This is a special news report."

"It looks like utter chaos took place here; could it be the work of a serial killer? Let's find out."

"Hello; are you a CSI on the case?"

"How'd you get in here?" Sara asked.

"The hotel manager let us in." Linda said.

"What can you tell about the body so far?"

"That she's dead." Sara said.

"Nice TV personality you have there" Grissom said to Sara.

"Anything else, any possible suspects? Is the stab murderer back and at large?" The reporter inquired.

"I don't have anymore information, now if you'll excuse me." Sara said.

Then, not much to her surprise, they showed her throwing up.

"Must be a gruesome killing…" The news anchor added.

"The second there's more news we'll broadcast it to you." She added in conclusion.

Sara looked quite embarrassed.

"Morning sickness at it's worst." Catherine said walking in.

"So you saw it too?" Sara asked.

"Who didn't, every station is playing that report and they're playing it in full." Catherine said

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Sara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Case too gruesome for you?" Ecklie said walking in; he knew what it really was but, he liked to tick people off.

"Ecklie, you know why I got sick and so does everyone else here so, don't play that little game." Sara said.

Sara walked out and went into Catherine's office even though Catherine wasn't there. She looked around and sat down in a chair.

"Hi Sara" some one said.

Sara turned around and looked; it was Lindsey.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"I walked from the park; I had today off from school." Lindsey said.

"Do you want to go hang out with Greg?" Sara said.

"Yea" Lindsey replied grabbing on to Sara's hand.

* * *

Don't forget to review: )

Can't wait for chapter 26!


	26. Atop a magnificent place

Author's Note: FINALLY! I've been waiting a long time to put this up.

cherrydrops12 - Dust? Nah, I've got plenty here in my room. I'm terrible about cleaning it.

Sidle Cick - Yes, it'd be embarassing but, hearing it happen to someone else is funny. Plus everyone, who didn't know, was saying 'man, it must have been bad in there'. I'm in 9th grade right now.

Hopeless-Savage - Yea, all the media cares about is getting story.

jtbwriter - I love that too. I hate Ecklie but, he's an essencetial part to the story. He gets everyone stirred up.

Now, for the much awaited CHAPTER 26

* * *

Sara led Lindsey to the lab where Greg was working on some DNA samples from the crime scene.

"Hello Ms. Lindsey" Greg said.

"Hi-ya Greg" Lindsey said.

"Want to help me out?" Greg said to Lindsey.

"Yea"

"When a paper comes out of the printer take it to Grissom."

"Okay" Lindsey said.

They stayed in there for about an hour before Catherine walked in.

"Who's the new Lab Tech?" Catherine said to Greg.

"That'd be Ms. Lindsey" Greg said.

"Well it's time for Ms. Lindsey to do some homework and some studying." Catherine said to her daughter.

"But, I was having fun, Mo-om" Lindsey whined.

"Hey, Lindsey, I'm overdue for a break how about I go and help you with your homework and studying?" Sara said.

"Okay" Lindsey said.

As she walked out Catherine mouthed 'thank you'.

"I really think she is getting anxious about having that baby" Catherine said to Greg.

"Me too, she's been talking to Dr. Robbins about child birth quite often" Nick said as he walked into the room.

"That doesn't surprise me." Catherine said.

"Hello, hello" Warrick said walking into the lab.

"Hey Warrick" Catherine and Greg said.

Meanwhile Sara and Lindsey working on her Math, History, and English homework and she helped her study for her Science test.

"Thanks a lot Sara." Lindsey said.

"No problem, is there anything else you need help with?"

"I'm wanting to try out for the lead part in the school play." Lindsey said digging out a script from her backpack.

"What play?" Sara asked.

"Peter Pan."

"So, you want to be Wendy?"

"Yea, either that or Tinkerbell"

"I can help you out with the lines, if you'd like." Sara offered.

"That'd be great" Lindsey said holding out the script for Sara.

"I've memorized the first two pages of her parts."

"Hey, I have an idea, I'll go get Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Nick, Hodges, Grissom, Doctor Robbins, and Archie since; we've all finished covering for day shift." Sara said.

In about ten minutes everyone gathered around in the break room with scripts in their hands.

"So who's going to be who?" Grissom asked.

"Lindsey is trying out for Wendy so that's her part and I'll be Tinkerbell" Sara said

"I'll take the older brother." Nick said.

"I'll take the younger one" Archie offered.

"O-o-oh can I be Peter Pan?" Greg asked.

"Sure" Lindsey said.

"Warrick and I can take the mother and father." Catherine said.

"I'll take Shmee" Doctor Robbins said, since he was the eldest it'd be a good part for him.

"I'll be Captain Hook; I've always wanted to play a villain." Grissom said.

"I guess that leaves Hodges as Nana." Greg joked.

Hodges didn't really like the part but, he was invited to 'hang' with them so he didn't care. It took two hours for them to finish but, it was a lot of fun.

"Greg, you sure do make a good Peter Pan. The whole 'I don't want to grow up' seemed so, second nature." Sara joked.

"You, Mr. Grissom; make a good villain." Sara said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry Lindsey but, mommy needs to get home and get some sleep" Catherine said.

"Okay" Lindsey said grabbing onto her mom's hand.

"Bye Lindsey" Everyone said.

"Bye" she said as she waved.

Slowly everyone went home, which left Grissom and Sara.

"Well, do you want to go out?" He asked.

"Where would we go?" She asked, interested.

"For a walk"

"That'd be nice." She replied.

He drove to his townhouse and grabbed her CSI sweatshirt since it was starting to get cold.

"Here, so you won't get cold." Grissom said as he handed her the sweatshirt.

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I'll be fine I have my jacket in the back."

A while later they arrived at one of the many desert areas of Las Vegas. This one wasn't like your typical desert, it had trees and plant life, and it was technically desert area but, this part lead into a mountain. The very mountain he solved his first case on. He was young but, had a lot of talent and potential. She solved a case on this mountain also, though it wasn't a major one, she did struggle with it because there wasn't much in the way of physical evidence.

He had fond memories of, after shift or during breaks, standing at one of the plateaus watching the sun rise and feeling the cool wind calmly blowing against his warm skin. It was there, on that plateau, that he got many ideas on different approaches he could take to find the guy, or girl, who killed the young mountain hiker.

Stepping out of the car he grabbed his jacket out of the back and helped Sara with hers. Then he lightly grasped her hand and led her through the entwining paths, defined by the many people who had walked through before. They slowly walked hand in hand admiring the timeless, captivating beauty of their surroundings. As they walked through the forest butterflies fluttered about in the trees and bugs crawled throughout the soil and rocks of the ground. Right in the middle of the forest, the most beautiful spot of the forest, he stopped for a moment and turned towards her. With one swift move he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips.

They continued to walk further into the depths of the forest and, soon, into the valleys. The sun was starting to dim and lower itself and the light was becoming colorful and beautiful. As they reached the valleys it was as if they danced across them, the way their bodies moved, in perfect harmony, hand in hand.

They reached they point where valley slowly transforms into mountain, where beauty becomes undeniably incredible. Right before they reached the plateau he turned to look at her. It was that point he knew his decision was the right one, he loved her. The way the setting sun lit up her face and accentuated all its lovely features, the way her eyes shone in the bright lights, the way the wind made her chocolate brown locks float freely amidst the autumn air. Most of all he loved the way she was around him, how she kissed him, how she held on to him for comfort, the way she screamed while riding his favorite roller coaster.

They walked a bit more before reached the plateau he had once stood upon trying to solve one of life's many mysteries. Now he had one solved; love. He then took her porcelain soft hand with one of his and with the other he gently picked up a flower that lay beside him and tucked it behind her ear. His heart began to beat faster and faster; his pulse was racing his heart, thoughts ran through his mind, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. A moment later he reached in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small burgundy box. As he opened it he looked up in her eyes, which swelled with tears of pure happiness and joy. He opened his mouth and quietly spoke the sweetest words

"When I first hired on at the crime lab I solved my first case on the mountain and on my breaks I would come to this exact plateau and gaze upon the beautiful horizon trying to figure out many of life's mysteries. Now I'm staring upon something much more beautiful and I've solved one of life's mysteries, love." He said, pausing before continuing. "Will, you, Sara Sidle, marry me?" He said slipping the ring on her finger, his hands shaking and his heart racing more than ever before.

Before she could answer his hand slipped off hers, his knee gave way and his body crumbled to the ground. Sara grabbed out her phone and quickly dialed '911' and told them where they were. Now the only thing she could do was hold him in her arms and wait.

* * *

How'd you like it? Tell me! Leave reviews: )


	27. Take my hand take my life

Author's Note: I see you guys weren't too happy about what happened to Grissom, sorry. But, don't worry I wont kill him off.

cherrydrops12 - Sorry, that was mean. But, it'll turn out good.

Sidle Chick - Don't die. It'll be okay. He'll be okay. Yes, shocked is an understatement.

Hopeless-Savage - It does suite Greg. "He never wants to grow up". Don't worry. As I've said many times before Grissom will be fine.

jtbwriter - He didn't 'kill' over because, I can't mentally live with myself if I were to kill him off.

* * *

t seemed like it took days for the ambulance to get there but, most importantly they got there. As they hauled him off on the stretcher she hopped inside and grabbed a hold of his hand. As tears streamed down her face in the waiting room she admired the ring he, just three hours ago, slipped onto her hand. A few moments later a man in a white coat approached her.

"Here" he said handing her a pack of Kleenexes

"Thank you" Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm Doctor Simmons" he said.

"I'm Sara"

"Are you the wife?"

Sara held up her hand and said "Soon to be; he just proposed."

"That's close enough; he had a minor stroke and is in surgery now."

"A stroke?" Sara said puzzled and upset at the same time.

"He's expected to make a full recovery but, you won't be able to actually go and see him for a couple of days; in fact no one but, we doctors and nurses are allowed in." Sara handed him a small slip of paper

"Can you give him this?" She asked.

"Yes? What's that about?" He said curiously at the three lettered; one worded message.

"It's my answer." She said getting up.

"Here's my number, if you want to know his condition or anything; call." He said handing her a card.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

She was going to be an hour late for work but, considering the circumstances it was excusable. She went and got into her Tahoe the hospital staff had brought in for her and headed off to work.

"Sara" Catherine said as she saw Sara walk in.

Sara walked straight passed her and into her office. A few moments later she heard a knock on the door.

"Sara" Catherine said again. She didn't hear a reply so she walked in.

Sara was lying on her couch clutching the pillow Grissom had bought for her and crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Sara's eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess, not to mention how bad her mascara had run.

"Grissom" she faintly replied.

"What happened?" Catherine said; preparing herself for what she thought Sara was going to say, break up.

"He proposed then had a stroke. The doctor said he going to be okay but, they had to do emergency surgery and he's in ICU."

"I'm sorry" Catherine said looking over at Sara's hand.

It had a slender platinum band with diamonds encrusted around it and on top was a diamond stone.

"It's beautiful" Catherine said picking up Sara's hand to get a closer look.

"Thank you" she replied softly.

"How'd he ask?" Catherine asked.

"He took me to a forest where we walked along the path, then we walked through the meadows to the mountain he solved his first case on and he took me to his favorite plateau where he did a lot of think about life and then he got down on one knee." She said, stopping at the end not wanting to talk about what happened soon after he asked her to marry him.

"I didn't even get to say yes." She cried out just as Catherine opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey ya'll we need to get to work here, I've got two assignment sheets left and no one else left but us three so come on." Nick said.

He took one glance at Sara and stopped, dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay, I'll go" Sara said grabbing on assignment sheet and headed for her Tahoe.

"Sara, there's no way I'm letting you drive; I'm going with you." Catherine said taking the keys from Sara's hand.

They headed out to The Mirage casino/hotel where they had a live victim.

"Sara, you go to the hospital with her and do a rape kit on her." Catherine said.

She knew that Sara wasn't in the right frame of mind to be able to process a scene so she decided to do it.

"Hello, where is Amelia Johnson?" Sara asked the receptionist.

"She's on floor three number three-forty-two." Sara turned and walked off towards the elevator.

"Ma'am it's off limits to visitor's" she said.

Sara turned around and went back.

"I'm sorry; I'm Sara from the crime lab."

"Oh, okay." Sara turned around and went back to the elevator and went up to where Amelia was.

"Hello, Amelia, I'm Sara." She said as she walked in.

"Hi" Amelia barely made out.

"I'm going to be taking a few samples from you, okay?"

"I guess."

"First I'm going to fingerprint you and scrape underneath your nails." Sara said grabbing out a ten-card, a nail scrapper and, a bag for the nail scrapings.

"Now I need you to stand up and take off that gown so I can take pictures of any bruising."

"Okay." Amelia said.

After Sara finished taking pictures she grabbed a metal clap-like thing and a swab.

"This is going to feel a little uncomfortable but, it's important you keep still, okay?"

"Okay" Amelia said.

A few minutes later she'd finished the kit.

"Thanks for being so cooperative, Amelia" Sara said.

"Your welcome" she said.

Sara couldn't help herself, she had to go find out about Grissom's condition.

"Hello, Doctor Simmons"

"Hello, Sara"

"How's Grissom doing?"

"To be honest with you, not too good; he's slipped a bit and we don't know if he'll even make it." He noticed tears flow down Sara's cheeks as fast as water falls from a waterfall.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to believe it was only a bad dream but, the reality was; this was real.

"I-I'm sorry, we'll do all we can to help him; I've got a strong faith in him and, trust me he's a real fighter." Doctor Simmons said.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Sara said through sobs.

"What don't you know?" he asked.

"What to do any more, he is my life. I love him, more than anything in this world. I love him more than I love life itself more than I love anything in the whole world combined. He's my world." Sara said wedging her head in between her legs.

"I will do everything I can to help him and you. Just keep holding on; in times like this it's all you can do."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one better : ) Though the other one was good. In a 'Grave Danger; type of way.


	28. Caught in suspension

Author's Note: Parts of the last chapter were a bit unbelievable for real life but, this is fiction. I added it for dramatic effect. You'll see. Everything, in the end, will turn out. Sara is going to go through hell but, she's tough. She can handle it. : )

cherrydrops12 - I'll have majorly made up for it when you read the ending. Trust me. : )

jtbwriter - Yea, I know. Unbelievable. But, dramatic effect. : )

Hopeless-Savage - Thanks. Catherine is going to be really helpful to Sara in making it through such a hard time.

* * *

"Yea, I guess but it's so hard." Sara said.

"It's not meant to be easy."

"You're telling me." Sara said.

"Do you have a ride home?"

"I'm, actually on the job right now but, I was here to collect a rape kit from a victim."

"Ah, so you work at the crime lab?"

"Yea"

"Is there anyone you can call to pick you up?"

"Catherine." Sara said grabbing out her phone and calling her.

"Hello, Catherine?"

"Yea, is everything okay?"

"No, I need you to come pick me up"

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Catherine said.

She knew something had gone wrong and she was sure it was about Grissom.

"What happened?" Catherine said holding Sara in her arms consoling her like she would Lindsey.

"H-he said they don't know if he'll make it." Sara said.

"I'm sorry, I really am. He's such a good person and such a good influence in my life." Catherine said

"Here, I'll get that" Catherine said taking the rape kit from Sara's hand.

Catherine helped Sara walk out to her car and helped her in.

"Do you want to go back to the lab or do you want me to drop the stuff off and take you home?"

"I think it'd be better if I was around people right now, no telling what would happen if I was alone." Sara said.

"Are you hungry?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You haven't had anything since shift started and that was awhile back."

"Cath. I'm fine." Sara said.

When they walked into the lab everyone knew what was wrong but didn't say a thing. Sara went to her office and looked through old case files they'd never solved. It was around 7:30; her shift was almost over and she started feeling sick. She got up to get to the restroom or, at least the trash can but, instead just puked all over the floor.

Then she realized _'I'm pregnant, with his child. My child won't even know his father'_ With that realization she broke down and, cried.

"Sara…" Catherine said then, noticed the puke on the floor.

"I'll be back." Catherine said going off the get some carpet cleaner.

"I'll clean it up for you" Catherine said.

"Sara…"

Sara just laid on her couch, still.

"Sara…" Catherine repeated.

After Sara didn't answer she went to go and check her pulse. There was a pulse but, a faint one. Catherine did a bit of CPR 'til Sara responded.

"What the f…" she stopped when she looked up and saw the carpet; it was ruined.

"Sara, it's okay."

"No, no it's not okay."

"You want to come home with me?"

"I…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll help you get your stuff." Catherine said.

She then went to Sara's locker and grabbed out a few clothes.

"Sara, are you ready?" Catherine asked.

Sara just nodded. When she got to her house she grabbed out Sara's things and went inside.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"Nothing"

"What's that bag in your hand for?"

"Sara"

"Cool, Sara's here."

"Look, sweetie, Sara's having a really hard time right now; okay?"

"Okay"

"If you talk to her don't mention Grissom or her baby."

"Did she have a miscarriage?"

"No, it's about Grissom; I'll talk to you about it later."

Lindsey went back to her room and continued on her homework that was due on Monday. Catherine went outside to help Sara in and, talk to her once she was inside.

"Sara, do you want to talk?" She asked, once they were in the guest room.

"Not really." Sara said.

Catherine decided is would be best to leave her alone and let her gather her thoughts.

"Catherine…"

"Yes, Sara"

"Can you stay with me a while longer? I need some one here with me."

"Sure"

"How is Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"She's doing well; nothing big is going on right now."

"That's good" Sara said.

Then she burst into tears, the thought of a child reminded her of being pregnant which reminded her of Grissom.

"Sara, sweetheart, are you okay?" Catherine asked putting her arm around Sara.

"No, I'm not"

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No but, it's something I need to do."

"Whatever you want me to hear, I'll hear."

"I just don't know anymore, he's my whole life and now that I realize that I can't picture my life without him; he's gone."

"Sara, he's not gone yet"

"But, the doctor said his chances weren't good. Our child will never know his or her dad and, I'll never find another man as good as he is."

"Just because his chances aren't good doesn't mean he's not going to make it. I've seen worse recover." Catherine tried to focus on the positive but, it was hard.

She would, also, be badly affected if he died and, so would everyone else at the lab. Catherine and Sara talked for awhile, she tried to make Sara feel a bit better but, she knew that she need to get all of this off of her chest so she didn't change the subject. They talked and talk for a long time, it had been three hours and the both of them still had things to talk about but, they both needed their sleep. Especially Sara, some one in her state of mind needed sleep more than just about anything else. Catherine and Sara had both fallen asleep on the bed. Catherine at the foot of the bed curled up and Sara at the top clinging onto a pillow for dear life. As if the pillow resembled Grissom and, in a way it did. The way she tightly embraced the top and the way she gently held it to her stomach. For the first time in a while she looked near peace. Her whole body was in a rested state and her tears had long dried, leaving delicate streaks; being a mixture of blacks to purples to near whites. Catherine also looked at ease, she hadn't cried much so there weren't many streaks on her.

"Mom…" Lindsey said holding an open cell phone out.

"Who is it?" Catherine asked.

"Someone from the doctor's office, they said Sara didn't answer so they called you. It's something urgent."

"Does it have to do with Grissom?" Catherine asked taking the phone in her hand.

"Yea"

* * *

I hate cliffhangers. Dont you? Make sure to leave reviews. Lots of reviewsQuicker update : )


	29. I can't take my eyes off of you

Author's Note: This is chapter 29 as you can see. This means one more chapter. Then sequel. I've gotten an offer for some help and I'd love to accept it. Anything to make it better. Plus I don't have much time to add in the minute details. I really think you guys (and girls) are going to love the ending. It's lovely. I'm going to add in some details to it to make it better though so it might be Thursday before I can get it up. Sorry. I really wish I had a laptop. I'd get so much more done. Here's to my reviewers.

jtbwriter - You'll see. The story has indeed slowed down but, there's not much more excitement. It's mellowing down for a soft ending.Which, I think is nice. You'll like that turn of it.

Hopeless-Savage - I do that to keep people interested. Sorry. You'll soon see, like this chapter, soon.

Sidle Chick - What's going to happen? Hmm...I could tell you but, I think it'll be more fun for you to read.

cherrydrops12 - I'm having Sara's moods happier and she'll soon be very happy.

Madame Lulu - Actually I don't mind. I like your honesty. I cannot get better without knowing where I need improvement but, I think you'll see that after chapter 4 things do get a lot better. I was lazy on the beggining. I would definitely like to have some help. I don't have a lot of time so any help would be good. Thanks for the offer.

MyBella131 - I really don't like cliffhanger but, as I've said I think it leaves the person wanting more so they keep reading to find out even if it's just curiosity and soon they're hooked. Grissom will eventually be okay. I won't kill off characters. I don't think it's right. Not even Ecklie. Only becuase he adds drama and spice. He stirs things up a bit. I wont use him much though.

* * *

"Sara, get in the car." Catherine said hanging the phone.

"Is it something with Gri…?"

Before she could finish Catherine interrupted

"I'll explain the car. Lindsey you too." Catherine said hurriedly.

"Okay" they both said.

They all quickly filed into the car and Catherine took off.

"Sara, the hospital called your phone and since you didn't answer they called mine and Lindsey heard it." Catherine said.

"What did they say?" Sara said, tears swelling up in her eyes as she gripped tightly on to the teddy Lindsey gave to her.

"They just said it was an emergency and Sara needed to try and get there ASAP." Catherine said.

That was the straw that broke the flood gates (actually camel's back). Tears streamed down her face 'til there were no more tears left to cry.

"Sara, don't cry." Lindsey said reaching out to wipe the remaining tears from her face.

"I-I" Sara tried to say.

Then they arrived. From the moment they walked in Sara had a bad feeling; she could just feel that something was wrong.

"Sara" Doctor Simmons said.

"Yes" she replied.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, he's slipped a bit more. We don't think he's going to make…" he said.

"What happened?" Sara interrupted; barely able to speak.

"His pulse is weakening and his heart is also weakening." Doctor Simmons said.

"He needs a transplant?" Sara asked in shock.

"Not at this moment."

"Then what the hell is wrong!" Sara said nearly shouting.

"He's weak, he may slip into a coma but, we think he'll pull out of a coma if he slips into one; other than that we don't know what else could happen."

"Is there a chance he'll be fine?" Sara asked; now calmer but, just as upset.

"There's still a chance he'll pull out of all of this and be just fine but, more than likely recovery will take some time; there's also a great chance he may not, uh, make…uh, it." He said.

Sara let out a soft whimper and reached out towards where he was kept.

Then Lindsey walked up behind her.

"Sara, don't cry" she said putting her arm around Sara and giving her a big hug.

"I'll be okay." Sara lied.

She knew Lindsey wouldn't know, though she did.

"Lindsey, sweetie, I think we need get home, I've got to get to work tonight." Catherine said.

Once inside the car Catherine handed Sara a tissue so, she could finally wipe the tears from her face and eyes.

"Sara, are you going to go in tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yea, I think so." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I need to do something to take my mind of off this. Who's working trace tonight?"

"Greg"

"Okay" Sara said.

A few moments later they pulled up at Catherine's house. An hour later they left, taking Lindsey with them.

"Who's this? A new lab tech?" Greg joked.

"I want to help too." Lindsey said.

"Here, look through here and tell me what you see." Greg said pointing to a microscope.

"It's a hair."

"What type of hair?"

"A thick, short, brown hair."

"Good job." Sara said.

"You working trace tonight, Sara?" Greg asked.

"Yea, I don't think it would be good for me to go out into the field tonight. I just came from the hospital they said he wasn't doing good at all."

"I'm sorry." Greg said.

"Thanks" Sara said.

"Greggo, I have some fibers and an un-identified object." Warrick said.

"Hey, Sara. How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Not too good but, there's still a bit of hope." She said.

"And look here, another new lab tech." Warrick said to Lindsey who ran up and gave him a big hug.

"How are you, cutie?" He asked.

"I'm doing pretty good." She said.

Then Catherine walked in.

"Warrick, autopsy. Remember?" she said.

"Oh yea, Sara, Greg, Lindsey; I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" the three of them said.

"So, autopsy, this early?" Warrick asked Catherine as they walked down the hall.

"Oh yea, thought I'd give you a run for your money today." Catherine said; winking at him.

"And, I thought you were the nice one." He said back, flashing his beautiful smile.

"Hello you two." Doctor Robbins said as they walked in.

After the autopsy Catherine went to check on Sara to make sure she was still holding up okay.

"You guys seem to be having fun." She said.

"Guess what? I'm beating Greg." Lindsey said holding up her game piece.

"Well, I'm beating you now." Greg said, defensively.

"Not for long" Sara added.

"So, I'm guess you all have finished processing the evidence?" Catherine asked.

"Yea" Sara said.

"I did one." Lindsey said, proudly.

"And, what's that?" Catherine asked.

"That brunette hair." She said.

"You guys want something to eat?" Catherine asked.

"Sure." Sara said.

Catherine ordered a pizza and invited Warrick and Nick to join as well.

"So, Nicky, how's that girlfriend of yours?" Sara asked.

"Oh, you mean Mary-Anne?" Nick said.

"Yea"

"We broke up."

"Sorry to hear that bud." Warrick said.

"It's no big deal, not anymore." Nick said.

"How are you and, the other Sara, Greg?" Catherine asked.

"We're doing great. Been together over five months." Greg said, proudly.

"That's great." Warrick said.

"Now, that we're talking relationships. How about you, Catherine? Got a guy, anyone in mind?" Nick asked.

"There's someone I've got my eye on." She said winking at Warrick, who was also single.

"Who is it?" Lindsey asked.

"I think he knows." Catherine said, again and winked at Warrick.

"It's Warrick" Nick said.

Catherine, then, looked over at Nick and held a finger over her mouth implying for him to 'shhh' and also implying it was true.

"I knew it." Warrick said.

"How could you not?" Sara added.

"Hey, us, guys aren't so perceptive on those hints you girls give." Nick said.

"Then you should learn." Catherine said.

"Results!" Greg said quickly.

"Huh?" Lindsey said.

"DNA results, unknown female sample compared to suspect. It's a match!" Greg said.

"Case closed" Nick said, happily.

"Hey, I'm not feeling too good." Sara said, heading for the restroom.

"Ah…" Catherine said looking down at her watch "The morning joys of being pregnant."

* * *

Last Chapter next! I'm just as excited as you guys (and girls) are. Probably more so. I've had it written for a while. Leave reviews! The more reviews the quicker I get the last on out and start the sequel. : ) 


End file.
